Can I take a photo ?
by N'Evoli
Summary: Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake… (résumé par Tisama)
1. Chapter 1 : Letters

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : Euuuu langage un peu vulgaire du côté de Grimminou mais ça reste cool**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama !**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**G x J**

« Grimm ! T'as encore coupé l'eau chaude ! »

La voix d'une Nel furibonde précéda son entrée magistrale dans la cuisine, en peignoir, ses cheveux verts dégoulinants de mousse.

« Ferme-la, la facture est déjà bien assez lourde ! répondit Grimmjow en ouvrant le frigo.

\- T'aurais pu attendre que j'aie fini !

\- J'te rappelle qu'on est pas encore milliardaires !

\- Non, et on risque pas de le devenir ! »

A ces mots, Grimmjow se renferma et se tut, puis claqua la porte du réfrigérateur, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Nel regretta alors ses paroles :

« Ecoute, Grimmy… Désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. Promis, je ferai attention à ma consommation, la prochaine fois… »

Pas de réponse, mais le visage de son frère cessa d'être menaçant.

« … Tu veux bien me remettre l'eau, maintenant ? »

**G x J**

Grimmjow et Neliel Jaggerjack étaient frère et sœur, et vivaient tous les deux dans un appartement à Paris. Nel, 22 ans, travaillait comme serveuse dans un bar, et Grimm, 28 ans, était… en recherche de boulot. Il avait le don assez étrange et agaçant de se faire virer au bout de trois jours pour une raison ou une autre : pelotage de collègues (féminins et masculins, bien entendu), insolence envers supérieurs, retards fréquents, je-m'en-foutisme, ou autres traits de caractère propres au bleuté. Tous deux essayaient de s'en sortir avec le salaire régulier de Nel et celui, un peu plus aléatoire, du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de s'enfermer dans un bureau pour travailler, de faire des livraisons, de vendre des produits divers ou encore de servir dans un café. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était photographier. Derrière son objectif, il se sentait vivant, il se sentait lui-même. Appuyer sur le déclencheur, c'était créer quelque chose, quelque chose de vrai, de réel, de tangible, et pourtant si utopique. Ça lui plaisait. Son rêve, c'était de partir à New-York, de photographier l'ombre de cette ville, la face cachée. De capturer le visage des ces gosses qui…

« Grimmjow, réveille-toi ! Ca le fait pas d'être en retard à sa première journée de taf' ! » hurla Nel de sa voix mélodieuse, à tout juste 2 cm de son oreille.

Puis elle s'éloigna tranquillement, innocente comme un ange.

« 'Tain, tu fais chier, sale môme… » grogna le bleuté en se levant malgré tout.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les traits tirés et une vague grimace carnassière sur le visage, la panthère se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle pourrait remplir son estomac. Neliel le croisa dans le couloir et posa un baiser sur la joue mal rasée.

« M'attends pas ce soir, je serai chez Ichigo !

\- C'est ça… A ce soir… J'vais boire mon café…

\- Grimm, je viens de te dire que… Oh, et puis laisse tomber ! Y'a du courrier pour toi sur la table. »

Suivi d'un claquement de porte sonore.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ? » marmonna Grimmjow en entrant dans la cuisine.

Là, il se servit un café, indispensable à son réveil, puis s'assit et envisagea la pile de lettres qui s'élevait devant lui.

« Bon, bah quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller… »

Il jeta les pubs, mit de côté les factures et les lettres destinées à sa sœur, et en vint donc à trois lettres qui lui étaient adressés. La première paraissait plutôt officielle, et il se demanda de quoi il pouvait s'agir. La deuxième était une carte postale de son ami Renji, envoyée depuis les Etats-Unis. Et la troisième était une petite enveloppe blanche, décorée de quelques fioritures dorées qu'il jugea tout de suite absolument moches et inutiles. Il commença par la carte postale où son meilleur ami lui expliquait qu'il passait de supers vacances (même s'il était censé être en voyage d'affaires), que son patron, Byakuya Kuchiki, commençait à péter un câble à cause de ses collègues et que les Américaines étaient vachement mignonnes mais pas autant que son patron, etc… Bref, le genre de conneries que pouvait raconter Renji Abarai en voyage d'affaires aux Etats-Unis. Grimmjow ouvrit ensuite la lettre d'allure officielle. Celle-ci lui apprenait pour la quinzième fois que ses photos ne seraient pas exposées dans la galerie de son quartier, que le directeur de la galerie en était désolé mais que bon, voilà, rentrez chez vous monsieur, vous n'avez pas le talent requis. De rage, le bleuté déchira la lettre. Bien sûr que si, il l'avait le talent, putain ! Il le savait ! Mais ces crétins ne daignaient même pas jeter un œil à ses photos ! Tout ça parce qu'il venait d'un milieu, comme on dit, difficile, et que c'était ce milieu qu'il photographiait. Que ses modèles n'étaient ni des victimes de guerre, ni des tops modèles, juste des gamins qui essayaient de sortir du trou où on les avait entassés. Qu'il montrait les « banlieues ». Les visages sombres de ces jeunes qui pensaient que la seule manière d'exister, c'était de graffer « Nique la police » sur les murs de la cité et de faire chier le monde. Il montrait la douleur. L'espoir. La haine. La solitude. L'exclusion. La différence.

**G x J**

Grimmjow avait envie de tout casser. Il savait depuis le début que dans le milieu de la photo, tout fonctionnait au piston. Mais il avait eu un semblant d'espoir, d'avoir de la chance, de percer grâce à son talent et sa passion. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse : il n'était qu'un gamin des rues auquel on n'accordait aucune valeur. Il allait sortir et se rendre à son nouveau job, quand il se souvint qu'il lui restait une enveloppe à ouvrir, ce qu'il fit. Il en sortit un petit carton d'invitation blanc, où quelques lignes étaient imprimées :

_« Monsieur Jaggerjack,_

_En remerciement pour votre contribution active au sein de notre association, nous avons l'honneur de vous convier au vernissage de l'exposition du célèbre photographe anonyme Snowdrop, à l'organisation de laquelle vous avez participé. Nous serions heureux d'entendre votre point de vue sur son œuvre au cours de la conférence qui suivra la visite._

_En espérant votre participation,_

_Toute l'équipe de l'ADP . »_

En lisant cette invitation, il retrouva un peu le sourire. L'ADP, ou Association de Diffusion de la Photographie, était une petite association sans grande envergure qui essayait de rendre la photographie accessible à tous, et notamment aux enfants et aux adolescents. Son président, Kensei Muguruma, était un ami de Grimmjow, et lui avait permis de s'épanouir dans sa passion. Le bleuté avait essayé d'aider au maximum, sans jamais s'engager réellement dans le bureau, parce qu'il détestait les responsabilités. Il était content d'en être remercié. En plus, Snowdrop était pour lui un des meilleurs photographes du monde, voire même LE meilleur. Alors être convié à une de ses expositions, c'était fantastique… Ce photographe anonyme était extrêmement connu, mais peu de personnes savaient vraiment qui il était. Il voyageait beaucoup, et traitait de sujets lourds et douloureux, avec une finesse et une pudeur qui lui valait l'admiration de tous ses confrères. Revigoré par la nouvelle, Grimmjow se dépêcha de filer, pour ne pas rater son bus et arriver en retard à son nouveau job, qui s'annonçait palpitant : livreur…

**G x J**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit négatif ou positif ça me permettra de m'améliorer ! Comme c'est ma première fanfic postée, je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques et tous les conseils ! Sur ce, la suite arrive... euuu... quand je l'aurai écrite...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome to Hueco Mundo

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**GxJ**

«Hello, Mr Ukitake. It's an honor to have you in this gallery.

\- I'm sorry but I'm pressed, so can you hurry up ?

\- Yes, no problem. You can see here our first show room, where your photos have been displayed.

\- I love the architecture ! I think it's one of the most beautiful gallery in New York… Can I take a photo ?

\- Yes, sure ! »

**G x J**

Grimmjow poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et se précipita vers sa chambre. Il saisit son appareil photo et sortit tout aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, claquant violemment la porte.

« Merde, même pas foutu de livrer un putain de colis sans s'attirer des emmerdes ! » ragea-t-il en fermant en clé.

Ses pas furieux le menaient de plus en plus loin de chez lui, vers cette liberté qu'il aurait voulu saisir et garder pour toujours. Il descendit au bout de plusieurs stations. Direction la Cité Hueco Mundo.

**G x J**

L'atmosphère le prit à la gorge immédiatement. La tension. L'adrénaline. D'habitude, ça n'était pas aussi violent. Mais une guerre des gangs sanglante secouait le quartier. Il régla son appareil et commença à mitrailler les murs tagués. Les couleurs et les mots lui brûlaient la rétine. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, comme un tourbillon de formes déchirées. Il commença à déambuler entre les tours, sans cesser d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. Partout, des inscriptions qui se ressemblaient. Soudain, un gamin, une dizaine d'années à tout casser, se présenta au bout de l'objectif.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le territoire du Roi ? Y va te bouffer s'il te voit ici !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre d'Aizen ! Il sait très bien qui j'suis, j'ai pas besoin d'sa putain d'autorisation pour traîner dans l'coin.

\- Ah ouais ? Et t'es qui ?

\- Regarde ce graff, t'sauras qui j'suis… »

Le gosse leva les yeux et lut à voix haute : « La Panthère règnera ! »

Au-dessus, une immense panthère noire et turquoise paraissait vouloir dévorer le spectateur.

« C'est toi qu'as graffé ça ? demanda le gamin.

\- Ouais quand j'étais encore dans la merde de cet endroit.

\- Et maintenant, t'es plus dans la merde ?

\- Si, toujours, mais j'me suis tiré d'ici. »

Sur ces paroles, le bleuté s'éloigna.

« Eh attends !

\- Qu'est c'que tu veux, gamin ?

\- Fais voir ton appareil !

\- Pour que tu m'le piques ? Va crever !

\- Alors, dis-moi où j'peux en trouver un comme ça, et combien faudra que j'demande au Roi !

\- J'vais faire mieux qu'ça, gamin. J'vais te prendre en photo, et quand je r'viendrais te donner c'te photo, j'te présenterai quelqu'un.

\- Un pote à toi ?

\- Mieux qu'ça. J'te présenterai mon père. »

**G x J**

L'appartement était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Sans sa sœur, les pièces paraissaient vides et sans vie.

« Ichigo, j'te jure que j'aurai ta peau… » grommela Grimmjow.

Depuis que Nel sortait avec le rouquin, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui. Alors qu'il observait le calendrier plaqué sur la porte du frigo, il s'écria :

« Merde ! La date ! »

Parce qu'effectivement, l'invitation de l'ADP était polie, courtoise, maniérée et tout ce qu'on voulait, mais la date du vernissage n'y était absolument pas précisée !

« Kensei, 'spèce d'imbécile… »

Oui, c'était la pire injure qu'il avait trouvé pour Muguruma. Parce qu'il le respectait plus que personne et qu'on insulte pas quelqu'un qu'on respecte.

Grimmjow n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et téléphona au président de l'ADP :

« Allô ?

\- Kensei, t'as oublié la date, putain !

\- Oh, Grimm. Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à m'appeler.

-Tu vas me dire que tu l'as fait exprès ?!

\- Mh, oui, c'est bien possible.

\- Mais tu fais ch…

\- Tt, tt, tt, surveille ton langage et rentre les griffes, minou. Ca n'est quand même pas ma faute si toi et ta sœur vous donnez si peu de nouvelles…

\- C'pas une raison pour me forcer la main !

\- Bon, pour ton info, l'ouverture de l'expo, c'est samedi soir à 18h. Et puis laisse tomber cette date, raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ta vie.

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Toujours pas d'expo en vue ?

\- T'sais bien qu'ils aiment pas mon boulot. Ils préfèrent montrer des ventres explosés de gamins morts à la guerre plutôt que de faire face à nos propres problèmes. C'pas que c'est plus grave, c'est sûr que ya une différence entre la guerre et la banlieue, mais je…

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé, Grimmjow.

\- Bah, c'pas ta faute. C'est déjà cool de m'inviter à c't'expo de Snowdrop !

\- Je ne pouvais pas te faire payer pour aller voir ton photographe préféré ! A ce propos, on compte sur toi pour participer au débat, après.

\- T'inquiète ! J'vais les bouffer, ces universitaires !

\- Tout doux, Grimm, tout doux.

\- Kensei… comme t'es l'organisateur de l'expo… ça veut dire que tu connais Snowdrop ? Je veux dire, le vrai Snowdrop ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Non, tu ne le rencontreras pas.

\- Mais…

\- La discussion est close.

\- … d'accord.

\- Bon, je te laisse, Shuuhei est en manque…

\- Et tu m'dis ça cash ?!

\- Me fais pas croire que ça te gêne, Chaton…

\- Arrête avec ce putain de surnom !

\- Tant que tu l'aimeras pas, jamais ! »

Et il raccrocha. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Grimmjow.

« 'Tain, si seulement tu pouvais vraiment être mon vieux… »

**G x J**

**Voilà, le second chapitre de "Can I take a photo ?" ! Entrée en scène très discrète de Jushiro... Je suis consciente que tous les personnages sont japonais et que mon histoire se passe à... Paris, désolé mais pour le contexte il fallait que ça se passe en France... La cité Hueco Mundo n'existe pas et n'existera jamais, j'espère que vous voyez quand même tous (enfin surtout toutes) à quoi je fais référence... ^^"**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite pour bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Phone is your ennemy

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**G x J**

« Welcome to our city, Mr Ukitake.

\- Vous savez, au détour de mes nombreux voyages, j'ai appris à parler français.

\- Oh pardon, bien sûr. Êtes-vous bien installé ?

\- Tout est parfait, merci.

\- Très bien. Vraiment, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici pour le vernissage de cette exposition.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous savez, l'accueil par le public des œuvres de Snowdrop est toujours un moment intéressant.

\- Je n'en doute pas. M. Muguruma vous attend dans son bureau. Je vous en prie.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

**G x J**

Les clichés séchaient lentement dans la salle de bain, provisoirement transformée en chambre noire. Grimmjow sortit une bière du frigo et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit le dossier consacré à Snowdrop et commença à visionner la série de photos concernant le voyage que le photographe avait fait en Inde. Les couleurs étaient superbes, les cadrages et les formes parfaites, les images pleines d'émotions. Et le plus étonnant, dans ces moments de vie capturés, c'était leur simplicité et leur force.

« Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour voir comment il bosse… »

Sa photo préférée, dans cette série, était celle d'un petit garçon jouant dans le sable. Ses vêtements très simples, aux coloris chauds et vifs, étaient rapiécés par endroits. Ses petites mains claires plongeaient dans les grains dorés. Le regard tourné vers l'objectif, souriant, il dégageait un profond sentiment de joie et d'innocence. Mais ce qui attirait l'œil, après coup, c'était la tache mauve sur sa mâchoire. Et celle un peu plus verte sur la pommette. Et toutes celles qu'on pouvait voir sur ce corps d'enfant. Les traces des coups, comme discrètes à côté du bonheur de jouer là. Voilà comment Snowdrop montrait les choses. De manière douce, jamais pathétique. Sans en faire trop pour ne pas choquer.

**G x J**

Grimmjow détestait les clichés sordides de villages appauvris que certains photographes se vantaient de prendre. Ça ne le passionnait pas plus que ça de compter les côtes des gosses qui crevaient de faim… Il en avait vu, des choses répugnantes. Son enfance n'avait pas été des plus roses… Non, il fallait montrer autre chose que ce que l'on voit à la télé. Snowdrop l'avait bien compris. Il travaillait à l'argentique, préférant développer ses photos lui-même et prendre le risque de détruire ses négatifs plutôt que d'utiliser le numérique. Grimmjow partageait à moitié son avis, comme quoi le numérique était trop durable, et que la photo se devait d'être éphémère, pour mieux marquer les esprits. Après tout, les pellicules pouvaient aussi être conservées… Voilà ce dont il aurait voulu parler avec son idole : la technique, la forme, le fond… Apprendre pour devenir plus fort. Apprendre pour arriver au summum. Apprendre pour dépasser Snowdrop.

**G x J**

Après une heure passée à « essayer de foutre la main sur ce putain d'objectif de merde » (dixit Chaton bleu), Grimmjow fut réveillé par le téléphone qui sonnait. Parce que oui, il s'était endormi sur le canapé : les recherches, ça crève. Il se leva péniblement et décrocha, les yeux encore mal ouverts :

« Ouais ?  
\- Bonsoir, Grimmjow.

\- 'Tain, t'vas jamais m'lâcher, connard !

\- Rappelle-toi que tu as une dette envers moi, et cesse immédiatement de m'insulter.

\- T'sais où tu peux t'la foutre, ta dette ? J'te dois rien, Aizen, j'me suis cassé d'Hueco Mundo sans que t'aies à intervenir alors fous-moi la paix.

\- Ca me désole que tu sois aussi peu reconnaissant. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai daigné t'appeler.

\- Si c'était pour me faire chier et m'prendre la tête, c'est réussi…

\- L'un des gamins m'a dit que tu étais venu rôder autour de Las Noches.

\- Ca te dérange ?

\- Disons que je ne serai pas responsable s'il t'arrive un jour quelque chose. Tu sais, pas mal d'Arrancars t'en veulent toujours. On ne quitte pas l'Espada de Sosûke Aizen sans en subir les conséquences.

\- Sauf que j'suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack et que je vous emmerde, toi et tous tes hommes de mains. Que le petit chien obéissant qui te sert de numéro 4 aille se faire foutre s'il croit qu'il peut encore m'atteindre ! »

Et il reposa violemment le combiné. Pour décrocher à nouveau lorsque la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois.

« Putain, cracha-t-il, toute la planète a décidé de m'emmerder ! Qui vient encore me faire chier ?

\- Bonsoir, M. Jaggerjack. Je suis le directeur de la galerie photo du 4ème . J'appelais pour un rendez-vous avec vous mais apparemment vous n'êtes pas en état de discuter. Au revoir.

\- Attendez, merde, attendez ! »

Seul la tonalité lui répondit. De rage, il balança le combiné par terre.

« Merde ! » hurla-t-il.

Son cri résonna dans l'appartement vide.

Il y a des fois où le téléphone ferait mieux de fermer sa gueule.


	4. Chapter 4 : Help, I need somebody help !

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

Lorsque Grimmjow arriva devant la galerie, il s'arrêta un moment. Là, devant lui, un homme plutôt grand, relativement maigre, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux marron, tentait de se frayer un passage parmi les nombreux visiteurs qui se contentaient de stationner devant la porte.

« Pardon, excusez-moi, j'aimerais passer… » murmurait-il timidement.

Grimmjow le prit en pitié. Et puis, lui aussi il voulait voir les photos de Snowdrop, merde…

« Je suis désolé, pourriez-vous vous pousser, je crois qu…

\- Putain mais dégagez de là ! Si vous voulez pas rentrer c'est votre problème mais, bordel, faites pas chier et bougez votre cul, yen a qui veulent passer ! »

La marée se scinda en deux. Le bleuté attrapa son voisin aux cheveux blancs et l'entraîna dans la trouée.

« Dépêchez-vous, vous m'remercierez à l'intérieur, on a pas l'temps pour ces conneries… »

Le dit voisin n'en revenait toujours pas…

**G x J**

« 'Lut, moi c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Le blanc serra la main puissante que la panthère lui tendait.

« Enchanté, je suis Jushiro Ukitake. Merci pour votre aide, j'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir…

\- Vous auriez dû vous imposer plus que ça, y comprennent que la manière forte, tous ces universitaires… Viennent pour leur thèse, mais j'crois qu'ils comprendront jamais rien à la beauté des photos de Snowdrop… Z'êtes venu pour voir l'expo ?

\- Oui, je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire d'autre dans cette galerie…

\- Oh, y'en a qui se gênent pas pour s'afficher et s'faire bien voir… Mais vous m'avez l'air d'un gars bien, Jushiro Ukitake. Alors profitez d'cette expo, yen aura pas des tonnes par ici ! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna de sa démarche féline.

« Mais je ne suis pas d'ici… » réagit un peu tard Jushiro, l'air ébahi.

**G x J**

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré que l'autre ne le verrait pas, Grimmjow entreprit d'observer cet Ukitake des pieds à la tête. Grand, fin, il avait une démarche gracieuse, quelque chose de noble dans l'allure. Son visage délicat était éclairé de deux grands yeux chocolat, et encadré d'une longue chevelure blanche. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Son expression était douce, posée, calme, et son sourire généreux semblait charmer les gens autour de lui. Bien entendu, un Jaggerjack reste un Jaggerjack, et Grimmjow ne se contenta pas d'observer le visage de Jushiro. Son regard s'attarda donc sur le postérieur de l'homme, avec une remarque assez appréciatrice…

« Putain, plutôt bien foutu, pour un vieux… Pis le costard lui va pas trop mal ! » pensa-t-il.

Mais son observation minutieuse fut interrompue par une grande claque dans son dos.

« Hey, Chaton ! Arrête de mater trente secondes, et viens dire bonjour à Shuhei !

\- Putain, Kensei, frappe encore plus fort, j'suis pas encore par terre…

\- A tes risques et périls, minou…

\- Non mais attends… »

C'est ainsi que Grimmjow se retrouva étalé par terre après le coup de poing que lui avait mis Muguruma dans l'épaule.

« Mais merde c'était d'l'ironie, connard !

\- Je sais… » ricana l'autre en le relevant.

Parfois, on a des envies de meurtre, sans savoir pourquoi…

**G x J**

Il suivit Kensei dans le hall, qui ne révélait pas encore les photos de l'artiste. Grimmjow était de plus en plus frustré car, malgré sa participation à l'organisation administrative et pratique, il n'avait encore pas vu les clichés de son idole, ce qui le faisait légèrement chier, oui, on peut le dire. Il salua brièvement Hisagi, et aborda de nouveau Muguruma.

« He, Kensei, j'ai un truc à te d'mander…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- L'autre jour, j'suis retourné à Hueco Mundo pour…

\- Putain, Grimmjow, tu perdras jamais tes mauvaises habitudes ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de traîner par là-bas, c'est pas bon pour toi !

\- Ecoute-moi, s'te plaît ! J'ai rencontré un gosse qui bossait pour Aizen, et j'aimerais qu'tu l'prennes en charge avec l'association, il mérite pas d'finir entre les griffes de c'connard !

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de pitié, Grimm.

\- C'pas d'la pitié ! J'veux juste pas qu'un autre gamin subisse c'que j'ai subi avec cet enfoiré !

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire grande chose de plus que ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

\- J'te l'dis, Kensei, t'as fait énormément pour moi, et sans toi, mon père m'aurait descendu. Alors j'te dois tout.

\- Wow, fit l'autre en souriant, c'est plutôt rare, ce genre de phrase de ta part… Tu peux répéter, que je t'enregistre ?

\- Va t'faire, Kensei, j'suis pas aussi con ! Bon, on arrête le tire-larmes, ça t'dirais d'm'accompagner voir le gosse, et d'lui filer deux trois conseils, un appareil, et une aide pour qu'il ait plus à compter sur Aizen ?

\- Ok. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

\- Je comptais y retourner demain…

\- On se retrouve dans le métro à la station habituelle, alors.

\- Ok. Bon, j'fonce, j'ai des photos à voir ! lança le bleuté en s'éloignant.

\- A ce propos… »

Mais l'autre était déjà parti.

« … fais gaffe, les photos risquent de faire mal… » finit dans sa tête Muguruma.

**G x J**

**Voilà, c'était le 4ème chapitre de cette petite fanfic qui avance tout doucement... Je ne suis pas très régulière dans ma publication, les chapitres seront donc postés aléatoirement. Cependant le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture, vu que je me sens inspirée, donc normalement ça arrive bientôt. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Art can hurt

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**Réponse à la review anonyme (Guest) : merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !  
**

Lorsque Grimmjow entra dans la première salle d'exposition, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pas celle qui accompagnait d'habitude les photos de Snowdrop. C'était trop tendu, trop affecté. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureux dans le silence gêné des visiteurs. Il s'approcha du premier cliché, et son estomac se retourna. Pas à cause des blessures montrées par la photo, non, ça, ça ne l'avait jamais touché : il en avait vu des choses dégueulasses, dans son enfance. Mais c'était tellement incroyable de voir cette petite signature si reconnaissable, en forme de fleur, là, en bas à droite. Tellement déchirant de voir que Snowdrop s'était abaissé à une telle chose.

**G x J**

_Montrer _la violence. La photographier de façon crue, distante, froide, scientifique. La disséquer image après image pour arriver à faire vomir, ou au moins pleurer, la bonne petite bourgeoise et son mari venus se faire une bonne conscience en **salle** d'exposition. C'était une manière de faire que Grimmjow haïssait, et lui, Snowrop, son idole, son mentor, son exemple, l'avait trahi en utilisant cette technique facile et lâche. Et plus le jeune homme posait les yeux sur les photos, plus ce sentiment de trahison s'accentuait. Là, une femme à terre, recroquevillée, les bras autour du ventre. Ici, le regard éteint d'un homme aux mains tailladées par les machines. Des dizaines d'images exubérantes et pathétiques. Dégoulinantes d'horreurs. Du cadavre dans la ruelle à l'adolescent complètement défoncé, les yeux exorbités et le visage pâle, tout y passait. Les banlieues du monde entier se retrouvaient dans ces clichés.

G x J

Et vint le coup de grâce. La photo qui l'acheva. Un gamin. 13 ans ? 14 ans ? Un corps robuste mais souple, martelé par la vie. Un bras en écharpe. Le crâne rasé, les bras croisés, assis dans le coin d'une cour grise et sale. Le visage pointu et fier. Et un regard. Un regard qui vous glaçait, un regard qui vous accusait. Toute la souffrance et la haine d'une enfance brisée, résumée en un éclat gris bleuté, foudroyant, terrifiant. Accompagnée par une trace rouge sur le torse nu. Un coup de ceinture, reconnut Grimmjow. Et dans sa chair, il sentait encore la brûlante morsure du cuir. Et dans sa tête, il entendait encore les cris et les insultes. Tout dans cette photo lui rappelait ce qu'il avait vécu. Cet adolescent, c'était le reflet de ce qu'il était autrefois : fort et fragile à la fois, fier et brisé, un enfant devenu adulte trop tôt face aux coups et aux menaces. Les mêmes yeux emplis de fureur et de douleur. Oui, les mêmes yeux…

**G x J**

Il s'arracha à la contemplation du portrait juste à temps pour ne pas hurler. Non, quand on s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack, on ne montre pas ses sentiments. Surtout quand ils sont aussi puissants et destructeurs. Il sortit de la pièce rapidement, sans un mot. Rejoignit Kensei.

« Alors ? lui demanda celui-ci.

\- Alors putain de merde, cette expo est un ramassis de conneries ! » explosa le bleuté.

Il se dirigea rageusement vers la minuscule salle qui devait accueillir le débat, balança avec colère un coup de pied dans une table et s'assit brutalement sur une chaise, bien planqué derrière un vieux qui ronflait.

« Bordel de merde ! » lâcha-t-il pour laisser sortir la haine.

Après l'avoir observé depuis la porte, Muguruma se détourna avec un soupir.

« Je crois que vous l'avez vraiment déçu, Ukitake-san… » glissa-t-il à l'homme à ses côtés.

Celui-ci eut un regard désolé pour la panthère fulminante.

« Je ne pensais que… en fait, je pensais que ça plairait au public. Ils attendent un peu ce genre de choses, non ?

\- Monsieur et madame tout-le-monde, oui, ça leur va, ça leur procure quelques frissons, quelques bons sentiments, et puis voilà. Mais Grimmjow… Il sait ce que vous valez vraiment, Ukitake-san, et il vous admire pour cela.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… Je… J'irai lui parler.

\- Vous voulez lui dire que… que vous êtes…

\- Non, non ! Je veux juste lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai… pourquoi Snowdrop a fait ça.

\- Merci, Ukitake-san. C'est très généreux de votre part.

\- Oh, vu ce que j'ai dû lui faire endurer, je lui dois bien ça ! »

**G x J**

**Voili voilo ! C'est court, je sais, mais bon je pouvais pas vraiment en dire plus sans passer dans un nouveau chapitre donc je garde tout ça pour le prochain... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toutes les critiques sont acceptés (restez poli(e)s quand même !).**


	6. Chapter 6 : The old man

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**Réponse à la review anonyme :****Makae : la suite, la voilà ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui, petit chaton va se poser des questions... Mais Jûshiro a du bagage en manipulation derrière lui, ça fait des années qu'il se planque derrière son statut de porte parole ! :)  
**

**NOTE : j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps, grâce à Tisama, comment je devais écrire le prénom Jûshirô... Du coup je l'ai écrit correctement dans ce chapitre mais pas dans les précédents x)**

**G x J**

Les portes se refermèrent sur les dernières personnes qui rentraient dans la salle de conférences. Grimmjow compta. Une vingtaine de visiteurs, en tout, sans compter les salopards en costards qui allaient encore défigurer les photos de Snowdrop. Même si, cette fois-ci, le photographe l'avait déjà bien assez fait lui-même… La colère était toujours là, au creux de son ventre, prête à jaillir au moindre instant. Kensei s'avança sur l'estrade, imposant le silence autour de lui.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Kensei Muguruma, l'organisateur de cette exposition. Je suis aussi président de l'ADP. Cette association vise à donner accès à du matériel de qualité et à de bonnes conditions de travail pour les jeunes qui cherchent à faire de la photographie, que ce soit un simple passe-temps, ou une passion. Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour votre présence, nous n'avons jamais eu autant de visiteurs sur une exposition, et je crois que Snowdrop serait très honoré de voir que ses clichés ont aidé à développer notre association. Mais je laisse la place à son porte-parole, Mr Jûshirô Ukitake, qui a accepté de rester avec nous. »

D'un sourire, il invita un homme aux longs cheveux blancs à venir à ses côtés. Grimmjow reconnut l'individu qu'il avait aidé un peu plus tôt.

« Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici, et de voir que les photos vous ont amenés si nombreux, avança timidement Ukitake. J'ai hâte de voir vos avis à tous. J'ai une annonce un peu particulière à vous faire… J'ai appris que dans la salle, en plus de ces messieurs les experts, il y avait un admirateur du travail de Snowdrop, et j'aimerais qu'il se joigne à eux. Mr Grimmjow Jaggerjack, si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur de vous asseoir parmi nous… »

Le bleuté sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Ça, c'était forcément un coup de Kensei ! Il se leva en râlant, pas vraiment prêt à taper la discute avec les pingouins, mais bon, le « porte-parole » avait l'air sympa… Il lança un sourire carnassier aux deux mecs en costume qui le regardaient bizarrement, puis les interpella :

« Bon, allez-y, on va pas y passer la nuit ! »

Le premier leva un sourcil dubitatif, et prit la parole :

« Soyez un peu plus poli, je vous prie. Vous ne savez sûrement pas qui je suis…

\- Te fous pas d'ma gueule, j'sais très bien qui tu es. Ton nom, c'est Ryuken Ishida, ton collègue s'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki, vous êtes deux critiques d'la haute et j'en ai rien à foutre. On peut commencer ? »

Grimmjow se cala dans sa chaise et observa, plutôt satisfait, la mine d'Ishida en face de lui.

« Hum, très bien, reprit celui-ci, légèrement décontenancé. Donc, Byakuya, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette exposition ?

\- Pour tout dire, j'ai été surpris. Extrêmement surpris. »

Le bleuté tendit l'oreille. Peut être que l'avis du noble n'était pas si différent du sien…

« Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de Snowdrop de nous livrer ce genre de fresque sanglante. Cet artiste pose plutôt un regard assez naïf sur le monde, peut être un peu trop. Aussi ai-je été étonné de voir qu'il se positionnait aussi crûment. »

Pas si con que ça, pensa Grimmjow.

« Cependant, la force d'un artiste réside aussi dans le changement, et ce changement-ci n'est pas vraiment désagréable. Snowdrop a réussi à dépasser sa réticence envers les images morbides qui sont le lot quotidien de notre monde, et pose maintenant un regard adulte sur les choses. Résigné, sans doute, mais adulte. »

A ces mots, Grimmjow faillit s'étouffer. Ouais, non, complètement con, en fait. Mais le pire restait à venir. Ryuken Ishida renchérit :

« Parfaitement ! C'est un plaisir de voir que cet artiste a enfin compris qu'on ne vivait pas dans un monde de paix et d'amour, et que la violence se devait d'être présente s'il voulait vraiment montrer les faits tels qu'ils sont en réalité. Snowdrop a toujours pris des photos lisses, fades, dégoulinantes de naïveté. Pour moi, son art a toujours été sans intérêt, parce que vide de message. C'est maintenant que sa photographie prend du sens. »

Le bleuté était estomaqué. Lui, d'habitude si fier, ne réussit qu'à balbutier quelques mots :

« Vous êtes sérieux ?!

\- Parfaitement ! martela Ishida. Ces clichés ont un véritable impact sur le public, ils parlent aux gens ! Vous, spectateur lambda que vous devez être, sans véritable culture artistique, vous voyez les choses. Et ces choses vous saisissent, vous retournent l'estomac, vous bousculent. Alors vous comprenez ce qu'est la violence, vous qui ne l'avez jamais connue. »

Ce n'est pas le ton méprisant de Ryuken, ni les propos condescendants sur sa « culture artistique » qui firent bondir Grimmjow. La goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut sa réflexion sur la violence. Il saisit l'homme par le col et le souleva de terre.

« Ecoute-moi bien, intellectuel de mes deux, lui cracha-t-il au visage. J'sais très bien ce qu'est la violence, j'ai pas besoin qu'un putain de cliché raté m'la montre ! Le boulot de Snowdrop a jamais été inutile, parce que tout c'qu'il montrait pas, il le suggérait ! C'pour ça qu'je l'ai toujours admiré, parce qu'il m'a jamais fait vomir, mais toujours ému. Mais bien sûr, cons comme vous êtes, vous avez sûrement pas compris qu'avec c'te putain d'expo, il a ruiné tout l'travail qu'il avait commencé !

\- Grimmjow, lâche Ryuken immédiatement ! »

Le bleuté affronta Kensei du regard un instant, puis balança sa proie dans sa chaise, laissant échapper une dernière fois sa rage :

« Faites chier, bordel ! »

Il bouscula plusieurs visiteurs avant de quitter la salle en ouvrant violemment la porte, furieux, jurant entre ses dents. L'assistance le regarda sortir, figée par son éclat de colère.

**G x J**

Il faisait froid dehors, mais Grimmjow ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il aborda brusquement un passant, lui taxa une cigarette et du feu, et se mit à tirer rageusement sur sa clope. Le vent lui cinglait le dos, et, malgré son blouson, il sentait le froid s'insinuer en lui, mais plus rien ne comptait à part la haine qui lui brûlait le ventre. Des pas derrière lui le firent se retourner. Jûshirô Ukitake, emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir, une écharpe sombre autour du cou, le regardait. Son visage doux semblait triste.

« Mr Jaggerjack…

\- Qu'est c'que vous m'voulez ? J'ai pas besoin qu'vous m'fassiez la leçon, j'sais très bien qu'mon attitude était plus qu'irrespectueuse envers Snowdrop. Mais vous savez quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre. Il a détruit tout l'respect qu'j'avais pour lui. »

La cigarette fut jetée à terre et écrasée sous son talon. Le plus vieux s'approcha, grelottant légèrement.

« Ce n'était pas son intention, j'en suis certain…

\- Tu m'étonnes, qu'c'était pas son intention ! Tout c'qu'il voulait, c'était enfin être célèbre ! Mais on s'en fout, d'la célébrité ! Tout c'qui compte, c'est son art, pas le foutu public qui comprendra jamais c'qu'il y a de beau dans ses photos ! C'pas lui, c'te putain d'expo ! Ca peut pas être lui ! »

Son cri résonna dans l'air glacé. L'autre le regardait, stupéfait.

« Et si je vous disais, reprit timidement Ukitake, que ce n'est pas lui qui a pris ces photos ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça… Disons que Snowdrop n'était plus vraiment lui-même, quand il a immortalisé ces images. »

Une étrange tendresse pointait dans sa voix, une mélancolie douce, un regret inavoué.

« Il a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Il pensait que les gens entendaient ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais il a compris que la plupart ne peut même pas toucher du doigt ce qu'il essaie d'exprimer. Pas mal de choses se sont accumulées… Je crois qu'il a craqué. Il a laissé tomber la poésie, a découvert la guerre… Celle qui se joue entre le public et l'artiste. Je n'ai… rien pu faire pour lui. »

Grimmjow était sceptique. Qui était cet homme qui lui parlait si posément après son accès de colère et qui connaissait si bien Snowdrop ?

« Z'êtes un ami à lui ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui. En tant que porte-parole, je me dois de le comprendre. »

Un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage. Soudain, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Plié en deux, il semblait ne jamais cesser de tousser, à s'en déchirer les poumons. Le bleuté se précipita.

« Eh, ça va ?

\- Oui… oui, ça va aller… répondit douloureusement l'autre. Ce n'est rien, je… kof… ça m'arrive souvent. J'ai pris un peu froid, je crois. Pourriez-vous me raccompagner à l'intérieur, s'il vous plaît ? »

La respiration sifflante, il se laissa guider par Grimmjow puis glissa sur une chaise, dans le hall. La conférence continuait à côté, on entendait clairement Ishida présenter, encore et encore, sa théorie. Le bleuté se força à ignorer tout cela, et se pencha vers Jûshirô.

« Ca va mieux ?

\- Oui, excusez-moi, je suis un peu fragile, le moindre courant d'air un peu trop frais peut me faire rechuter.

\- Rechuter ? Vous êtes malade ?

\- Oh, rien de grave, vraiment, je…

\- Mr Ukitake ! »

L'exclamation qui résonna dans le hall fit sursauter les deux hommes. Ils se tournèrent vers Kensei qui accourait, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous vous sentez mal ?

\- Non, ça va aller maintenant. Je vais juste vous demander de me ramener à mon hôtel, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Je vous appelle un taxi immédiatement. »

Muguruma se déplaça vers le téléphone et composa un numéro. Ukitake reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Il sourit encore une fois à Grimmjow, un peu gêné.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai apparemment un peu forcé…

\- J'vois ça…

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir nous dire au revoir.

\- Ouaip' ! C'tait sympa d'taper la discute avec toi.

\- Je vois que tu es passé au tutoiement…

\- J'en avais marre d'te vouvoyer.

\- Grimmjow, rentre chez toi, tu as assez fait de conneries pour aujourd'hui ! » lui lança Kensei en revenant, sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contestations.

Le bleuté grogna et se détourna vers la sortie. Voilà, il avait fâché Kensei… Bah, ça n'était pas la première fois, ni la pire. Il s'en sortirait.

« Ok, j'me casse…

\- Grimmjow ! l'interpella Jûshirô.

\- Ouais ?

\- Kensei te donnera ma carte. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoit pour discuter de ton travail personnel, puisque tu es photographe aussi. Kensei s'est permis de me le dire. »

D'abord, le jeune homme ne sut que répondre. Puis il lança un sourire félin au porte-parole :

« T'inquiètes, le vieux, tu seras pas déçu ! »

La porte se referma sur lui. Jûshirô Ukitake se tourna vers le président de l'ADP, et demanda, une fois de plus stupéfait :

« J'ai l'air si vieux que ça ? »

**G x J**

**Voilà, c'était le chapitre 6 de Can I take photo ! Le plus long que j'ai posté, je crois... J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bla bla bla, enfin vous connaissez la suite...**

**A la base je ne comptais pas du tout finir ce chapitre de manière drôle, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien détendre l'atmosphère et que vous alliez faire une indigestion de sériosité... euh de sérieux pardon. Avec l'espoir que cette fin vous fasse rire...**

**Et vous, vous lui donnez quel âge, à Jûshirô ?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Snare

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**Note : Oui, je sais, la suite a été longue à arriver ! Mais le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit, et le 9 en cours d'écriture, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnez !**

**Réponse à la review anonyme (Ren Couget) : Contente que ça te plaise, surtout que je n'y connais rien en photographie ! Voilà la suite ! (et tu n'es pas tombée loin pour l'âge de mon petit Jûshirô...)  
**

**G x J**

« Eh, Nel, viens voir ! »

La jeune fille se décolla du canapé où elle feuilletait un magazine et sautilla vers Ichigo, son petit ami, assis devant l'ordinateur. Joueuse, elle lui piqua ses lunettes avant de minauder :

« Ouiii, mon chériii ?

\- Arrête, rends-moi ça… râla-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- D'accord, mais je veux un bisou d'abord…

\- Non, sérieux, Nel, j'ai un truc à te montrer. »

Curieuse, elle lui rendit ses binocles (et en profita au passage pour l'embrasser), avant de prendre une chaise pour s'installer à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Regarde ce qu'ils publient dans le journal du quartier, ce matin… »

Elle parcourut brièvement l'article, et se mordit la lèvre.

« Merde…

\- Tu l'as dit… »

Grimmjow avait encore fait une connerie. Bon, ça n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé, mais savoir que son frère s'était encore une fois laissé aller à la colère, ça, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Surtout que vu sa passion pour la photo, il risquait de le recroiser, ce Ryûken Ishida. Une chance qu'il n'ait pas porté plainte…

« Il n'était pas bien en ce moment ? la questionna Ichigo.

\- Comme d'habitude… Il était un peu sur les nerfs, tendu, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas de boulot et parce que ses photos ne marchaient pas, mais… Rien qui aurait pu le pousser à réagir comme ça. »

Parfois elle avait peur que l'enfer recommence. Qu'ils soient obligés de vivre comme avant, dans l'angoisse, la violence, la haine. Que Grimmjow devienne comme leur père. Ou qu'il replonge dans l'adolescence tourmentée qu'il avait eu, et que cette fois rien ne puisse l'en sortir. Les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Les bras d'Ichigo l'entourèrent tendrement.

« Eh, ça va aller… Ca va aller, Nel. »

Elle fut secouée d'un sanglot. Puis elle releva la tête, et le regarda.

« Il faut que j'appelle Kensei… » hoqueta-t-elle.

Il n'y avait que lui pour la rassurer.

**G x J**

L'ambiance dans la rame de métro était loin d'être légère. Grimmjow était conscient que le regard dur et fermé de Kensei, et sa propre attitude, pouvaient mettre les autres passagers mal à l'aise. Mais, franchement, rien n'avait d'importance face à la colère de son ami. Il l'avait déçu, de nombreuses fois. Il avait fait bien pire. Il avait mis sa propre vie en danger, et celle de Nel. Kensei avait toujours été là pour les épauler, ou pour remettre le bleuté à sa place quand il en avait eu besoin. Mais chaque fois, c'était la même douleur. De savoir qu'il lui en voulait. Bien sûr, jamais il n'avouerait qu'il avait eu tort. Pour rien au monde. Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait toujours raison, même face à quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son père.

« T'vas m'faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin, Grimmjow. Je ne fais pas la gueule.

\- Bah on dirait…

\- Réfléchis un peu à ce que tu as fait, et on verra bien qui est le gamin dans l'histoire.

\- Putain, mais ça va ! J'ai fait pire, et t'étais pas si en rogne !

\- Je suis fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. Il va falloir que tu comprennes un jour que tu n'es plus un ado, et que je ne peux pas tout te passer. Tu es un adulte, Grimmjow, et maintenant tu dois prendre tes responsabilités. »

Le jeune homme se renferma. Bordel, encore ce discours de merde… Comme s'il n'assumait pas ses actes ! Il avait toujours assumé. Face à son père, face à Aizen, face à sa mère, face à sa sœur. Il avait assumé. Mais ça, Kensei ne le comprenait pas. Il avait beau le lui répéter, le vieux n'imprimait pas. Le regard qu'il jeta à Grimmjow le contredit pourtant.

« Je ne parle pas d'assumer ce que tu as fait. Ça, tu l'as toujours fait. Je parle de te contrôler, de prendre tes responsabilités avant de réagir, et d'éviter de faire des conneries. Mais bien sûr, tu dois te dire que je ne te comprends pas et que je raconte de la merde, comme d'habitude. »

Le métro s'arrêta et Kensei descendit, Grimmjow à sa suite. Sur le quai, le bleuté tenta de rétablir le dialogue avec lui, mais le portable du président de l'ADP se mit à sonner.

« Allô ? Oh, Nel. »

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille.

« Oui… Oui, je comprends… Non, non, rassure-toi, il va très bien. Tu connais ton frère… Non, rien de grave, juste l'expo qui… D'accord, je lui transmettrai. Ok, on dit demain 17h. Promis. Prends soin de toi. »

Il raccrocha. Se tourna vers Grimmjow.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a appris, mais Nel est au courant pour hier. Et elle est très inquiète.

\- Mais je vais bien, pourquoi elle s'inquiète la môme… C'est pas un mec d'la haute qui va m'faire peur, je…

\- Pas à cause de ça, crétin. Elle a peur que tu replonges.

\- Mais…

\- Ferme-la. Je crois que t'as dit assez de conneries pour l'instant. Allez, t'as un gosse à me présenter, non ? »

Grimmjow lui emboîta le pas. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de fermer sa gueule, mais là, Kensei était trop en colère pour qu'il en rajoute une couche.

**G x J**

Le silence de la cité les entourait. Un silence dur, brûlant, plein de danger, comme si la mort pouvait jaillir à chaque coin d'ombre. Des yeux s'accrochaient à leurs pas, analysaient leurs gestes, jugeaient leur démarche. Grimmjow savait que, parmi ces yeux, certains le connaissaient. Le reconnaissaient. Que beaucoup le haïssaient, et qu'encore plus avaient peur de lui. Il était connu comme le loup blanc, à cause d'Aizen. Ou plutôt, comme la panthère bleue.

Kensei marchait à côté de lui, sans dire un mot, buté, fermé. Il se tourna cependant vers le bleuté, et lui lança à voix basse :

« Toujours aussi accueillante, ta banlieue… »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais été accueillante, et ne le serait jamais. C'était une jungle où le plus faible se faisait bouffer sans pitié.

Le skate park était quasiment vide à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. Seuls deux ou trois adolescents traînaient là, leur planche sous le bras. La nuit, l'endroit devenait le repaire des dealers du quartier, et un lieu de rendez-vous louches, en général assez risqué. Aizen aimait y envoyer ses nouvelles recrues, pour leur faire passer « l'épreuve du feu ». Survivre était une des qualités premières des Arrancars. Ensuite, il fallait qu'ils apprennent à détruire les ennemis du Roi, pour passer dans l'Espada, et acquérir un grade, un numéro. Grimmjow avait réussi, et s'était rapidement classé n°6. Mais en laissant le gang derrière lui, il s'était mis à dos les autres, et s'était fait des ennemis redoutables. Beaucoup d'ennemis.

« Hey, mais c'est toi ! » m'interpella une voix.

Il se retourna vers le gosse qui l'appelait. En le reconnaissant, il sourit.

« Salut, gamin !

\- Tu devrais pas être là, lui dit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Quand j'ai dit au Roi que tu étais venu, il a souri… et ça veut dire que tu es en danger.

\- T'inquiètes, je gère. J't'avais promis de revenir, de toute façon. Je voulais te faire rencontrer quelqu'un.

\- Ouais, j'me souviens… c'est ton père, ce vieux ? »

Kensei eut l'air surpris. Le sourire carnassier s'effaça du visage de Grimmjow.

« Tu m'expliques ? demanda le plus âgé.

\- Bah, j'pouvais pas tout raconter, c'était pas important… » répondit le jeune homme, peu désireux de se prêter à un interrogatoire.

Il sortit un cliché de sa poche, et la tendit au garçon.

« Tiens, voilà ta photo… »

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira, tandis qu'il contemplait son portrait. Il avait pris une pose de défi devant le tag de Grimmjow, celui de la panthère. Le bleuté avait trouvé ça marrant, sur le coup, sans plus. Mais plus il regardait ce gamin aux traits déjà marqués par la vie, plus il voyait sa détermination et son envie de s'en sortir. Lui, il avait de quoi survivre. Et peut-être que l'ADP pourrait le tirer des griffes d'Aizen.

Kensei s'avança et tendit la main :

« Salut, je suis Kensei Muguruma. »

L'autre la serra avec méfiance.

« T'as pas l'même nom que Grimmjow…

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est un compliqué…

\- Laisse tomber, en fait j'm'en fous. Tu m'veux quoi ?

\- Tu avais l'air intéressé par l'appareil photo de Grimmjow.

\- Ouaip'. Il avait l'air de coûter cher.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Bah ouais…

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu sais, je pourrais t'aider à avoir un appareil comme ça. Et t'apprendre à t'en servir.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que c'est mon boulot. »

Grimmjow suivait l'échange avec satisfaction. Kensei s'y prenait comme avec lui, et en général ça fonctionnait. Il utilisait un certain appât du gain, qui résidait souvent dans le cœur des gosses des quartiers pauvres.

Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose. Il ne s'était jamais présenté, et pourtant…

« Attends, gamin, comment tu sais que mon nom, c'est pas Muguruma ? Et que je m'appelle Grimmjow ?

\- Bah quand je lui ai raconté, c'est Nnoitra qui m'a dit que tu t'appelais Grimmjow Jaggerj…

\- Et merde ! »

Le bleuté fit volte-face, à la recherche de la silhouette filiforme. La mante religieuse n'était pas encore là, tant mieux. Il saisit son compagnon p ar le bras et le tira hors du skate park.

« On s'tire, c'est trop dangereux. »

Ils se mirent à courir. Au détour d'un immeuble, à quelques mètres du métro, une voix moqueuse derrière eux les stoppa.

« Bah alors, Chaton, on a peur ?

\- Barre-toi, Nnoitra, j'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Pourquoi tu cours, alors ?

\- Va te faire foutre ! »

Il savait qu'il montrait une image lâche de lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas se battre maintenant.

Il se remit à courir, Kensei à ses côtés. Il dévala les marches de ma bouche de métro et sauta la barrière. Le président de l'ADP fit de même, habitué aux poursuites avec son protégé. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un wagon juste lorsque les portes commençaient à se fermer. Ils soufflèrent en s'accrochant aux barres métalliques.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fuis, lança Kensei en reprenant son souffle.

\- J'avais pas l'choix.

\- Nnoitra est trop fort pour toi ? Tu as peur de lui ?

-Putain, deux fois qu'on me pose la question. J'ai peur de personne, OK ? Mais j'avais toi et l'gamin dans les pattes. Si j'avais combattu, vous auriez été des putains de boulets. »

Il tourna le dos à son compagnon et plongea le regard dans les ténèbres du tunnel, à l'extérieur.

« Et j'avais pas pris mon flingue… »

**G x J**

**Voilà, c'était le chapitre 7 de Can I take a photo ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré la qualité toute relative de mon écriture... J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire cette partie, et je crois que mes personnages sont un peu OOC... Mais au moins ça m'a permis de faire avancer l'intrigue, et donc de me lancer sur la suite, qui est bien mieux ! Je vous envoie ça bientôt !**

**A votre avis, qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant que les deux se sont rencontrés ? Et comment ça va se passer avec Kensei ? (qui est toujours énervé, ne l'oublions pas !)**


	8. Chapter 8 : A new project

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**G x J**

Jûshirô se pencha sur l'article posé sur la table. Le journaliste y relatait l'accueil très satisfait que le public lambda et quelques critiques avaient réservé à son exposition. Mais il se permettait aussi de donner son avis personnel, regrettant la touche douce et innocente du photographe qui « sublimait l'horreur du monde pour mieux happer le spectateur du côté obscur de l'Humanité », selon lui.

« Grimmjow aurait apprécié, malgré le ton pompeux… marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu dis ? demanda son ami, assis à côté de lui, une tasse à la main.

\- Rien, des bêtises… » répliqua Jûshirô avec un sourire.

Shunsui avait accepté de venir boire un thé à son hôtel. Son meilleur ami, fier de sa nationalité japonaise, arborait sans complexe un kimono à fleurs, qui n'enlevait rien à sa virilité, et un chapeau de paille de forme conique, du plus pur style traditionnel et, disons-le, un peu vieillot. Tout ça n'était pas très contemporain et à la mode, mais on ne pouvait pas nier que Shunsui Kyoraku était doté d'une grande classe naturelle. Avec ses cheveux bruns et longs attachés en queue de cheval, sa barbe naissante, sa carrure plutôt large et son air moqueur, il était assez bel homme pour ses 42 ans. Homme d'affaires influent, grand exportateur (et consommateur) de saké, il avait cependant une bonté et une générosité sensibles qui avaient plu à Jûshirô. Plus les milles autres petites choses qui les avaient rapprochés dès le lycée…

« Alors, elle t'a plu cette expo ? demanda Shunsui.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas satisfait de ma prestation…

\- En même temps, ces photos ne te ressemblent pas vraiment. Pas du tout, même.

\- Je sais, et je crois que tout le monde l'a ressenti.

\- Même ceux qui n'y comprennent rien ! Ce Ryuken Ishida dont tu m'as parlé, il a écrit un article à vomir, dans ce magazine française d'art, tu sais, celui des coincés, des balais dans le c…

\- Shunsui !

\- Oh, ça va, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! Tu sais bien ce que je pense de ces aristos gavés de suffisance, qui…

\- Je croyais qu'on parlait de mes photos…

\- Oui, désolé. Un autre projet en vue ? J'imagine qu'après ton coup de tête désastreux, tu n'as pas envie de t'y remettre tout de suite.

\- Détrompe-toi ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a donné une superbe idée.

\- Tu ne vas pas encore photographier des cadavres, rassure-moi !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ça serait plutôt un projet à deux regards, une sorte de mise en abîme.

\- De mise en abîme ? Explique-moi ça…

\- Eh bien voilà… »

**G x J**

L'appartement n'était pas fermé à clé. Grimmjow retint son souffle et poussa la porte, sur ses gardes. Aizen avait peut-être envoyé quelques hommes. Il pénétra lentement dans le couloir, fit quelques pas, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Quelqu'un bougea dans la cuisine. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé sin flingue dans sa chambre. Désormais, il le planquerait dans l'entrée. Au moins il l'aurait sous la main dans des cas comme celui-ci. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se balader avec tout le temps. Il avança encore. Soudain, la voix de Nel le fit sursauter.

« Qui est là ? »

Soulagé, il s'autorisa à relâcher la pression. Il entra dans la cuisine… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un couteau à viande.

« Je sais me défendre, attention ! cria sa sœur, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Oh, Grimm, je suis désolée, j'ai cru que…

\- Putain, Nel, ferme-la porte à clé ! N'importe qui peut rentrer, là ! Ça aurait pu être un Arrancar !

\- Oui, excuse-moi, je…

\- Et pose ce putain de couteau !

\- Oui, pardon, je…

\- Et arrête de t'excuser en boucle, merde ! »

S'en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui fondit en larmes. Grimmjow, hors de lui, sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte.

« Et allez, la voilà qui chiale, comme si j'avais besoin d'ça maintenant ! Foutue gonzesse ! » cracha-t-il.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et tomba sur son lit.

« Journée de merde ! »

**G x J**

Le visage de Shunsui s'illumina d'un sourire.

« Mais c'est génial, comme projet ! Oui, Jûshirô, tu es un génie !

\- N'en fais pas trop, quand même…

\- Non, je suis sérieux, je suis emballé ! Quand est-ce que tu comptes contacter ce… Grimmjow ?

\- Je pense que je l'appellerai dans quelques jours. Le temps de visiter un peu la ville.

\- Tu la connais par cœur, la ville !

\- Ah non ! Paris cache toujours des choses…

\- Mouais…

\- Je comptais faire le Père Lachaise, cette fois. Tu m'accompagneras ?

\- S'il ne neige pas trop, pourquoi pas… Mais n'oublie, j'attends de voir avec impatience comment va se dérouler cette… comment dire ça… co-photographie ?

\- Ca ma va, comme nom.

\- Alors va pour co-photographie ! »

**G x J**

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce projet ? Et de l'attitude de Grimmjow envers sa soeur ?**

**Je sais, je suis un peu sadique avec Nel. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas durer ! Enfin, pas sûr... *gniark gniark***

**Je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour le chapitre 9 !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Fire in my heart

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire et description de souffrance physique (mais ça reste tranquille, j'avais pas de quoi en faire une scène gore…)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

_**Note :**** petite dédicace à Zazou-chan, merci de me suivre ! Je poste la suite en avance pour toi !**_

**G x J**

Une tête aux cheveux verts passa par l'ouverture de la porte. Nel décida finalement d'entrer complètement. Elle posa la clé sur une petite table, dans un coin, et s'avança encore, et regarda son frère endormi. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les mains serrées dans les draps, il semblait encore une fois pris dans un des cauchemars qui le tourmentaient parfois. Ça durait depuis ses quatre ans, et rien n'avait pu rendre son sommeil plus serein.

Elle se glissa contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur comme un petit animal frigorifié. Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit que la chaudière était de nouveau en panne. Le froid se faufilait par les fenêtres mal isolées. La jeune fille se blottit un peu plus. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas comprendre qu'il y avait une raison à son explosion de rage, et qu'elle n'était pas gratuite. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il raconte. Son frère, il fallait le laisser venir, lui donner l'illusion qu'il contrôlait tout. Malgré son côté brute, ses colères fréquentes, sa susceptibilité, ses silences durs, et le reste, Nel l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, il l'avait toujours protégée. Rien ne pourrait le lui faire oublier. Même si ses poings venaient s'en mêler, elle se tairait et encaisserait. L'amour pouvait effacer la marque des coups, bien mieux que le temps.

Oui, mieux que le temps. Le temps n'avait pas effacé le souvenir de ses poings à lui, des poings de ce père qui les avait haïs. Et réciproquement.

**G x J**

Lorsque Grimmjow se réveilla, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Dehors il faisait nuit, et il neigeait. Nel dormait à ses côtés, recroquevillée contre son flanc. Il avisa l'heure. 22h30. Il avait beaucoup trop dormi. Soudain, il sentit le froid qui régnait entre les murs.

« Putain, on gèle, ici ! »

Il se leva, et alla voir la chaudière, dans la cuisine.

« Eh merde, encore en panne… »

Résigné, un peu énervé, il sortit deux petits radiateurs électriques d'un placard. Il en installa un dans sa chambre et un dans la cuisine. Puis il se fit du café, et s'assit. Dehors, la ville ne dormait pas.

Il s'en voulait. Il avait été odieux avec Kensei, et exécrable avec Nel. Ou plutôt il avait été con. Comme d'habitude. Mais il n'irait pas s'excuser. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, au contraire. Ça aurait arrangé les choses. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, et sa putain de fierté à deux balles l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, sa sœur et son mentor le savaient, et le comprenaient. Lui pardonnaient. Et même s'il ne leur disait jamais, il leur en était reconnaissant. Il les aimait. Profondément. Tendrement. A sa manière à lui, un peu brutale. Mais il les aimait. Plus que tout. Alors il se leva, et alla recouvrir sa sœur d'une couverture.

**G x J**

La toux déchira ses côtes. Tout se brisait dans sa poitrine, et une lame découpait ses poumons. Tout était rouge derrière ses paupières. La douleur brûlait sa gorge. Les braises de la souffrance le dévoraient encore une fois. Et cloué dans les draps, épinglé comme un papillon de nuit agonisant, son gémissement rauque se perdait dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Plus rien n'existait, seule la douleur était là, à l'intérieur de son corps, dans la pénombre étouffante autour de lui. Trop chaud, il faisait trop chaud. Mais emmêlé dans la couverture, pris au piège, il sentait sa fièvre monter de nouveau. Est-ce qu'il résisterait à cette crise-la ? C'était la question qu'il se posait. Est-ce qu'il tiendrait une nuit de plus ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas s'éteindre là, maintenant, perdu dans la chaleur suffocante de son mouroir ? Une nouvelle vague de souffrance lui ouvrit le thorax en deux. Il allait exploser, son cœur allait exploser ! Ses bronches étaient en mille morceaux. C'était sûr, il allait mourir. Partir enfin pour ce long voyage qu'on lui avait prédit tant de fois. La mort. Tout à coup, ça n'avait plus l'air aussi effrayant. C'était plus doux que la maladie. Mais son corps eut un sursaut, et il s'accrocha aux bords du lit. Trouver une pensée pour tenir, trouver... Grimmjow. Le projet. Oui, il devait rester pour cet ultime projet. Il devait survivre. Encore un moment. Après, il pourrait partir. Juste un tout petit moment…

**G x J**

**Oui, je suis une sadique avec Jûshirô... J'en suis désolée !**

**Alors, cette relation Grimmjow/Nel ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Et les pensées de Nel sur son père, ça vous inspire quoi ?**

_**(Je rappelle que les reviews sont la motivation d'un auteur de fanfictions. Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez, je ne peux pas savoir si ce que j'écris est bien ou pas. Alors prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot, même juste une phrase, ça ne coûte pas grand chose et ça fait plaisir, même si c'est une critique !**_

_**C'est pour ça que je voudrais remercier celles (et ceux ?) qui ont fait cet effort. Un immense merci à vous !)**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Ghostbusters

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

_**itachihaku : Non, tu n'avais encore rien laissé, mais merci de l'avoir fait :) Je sais bien que tu suis aussi Eclipse Totale, il y a quand même un minimum de communication entre nous x) D'ailleurs tu es une revieweuse très agréable sur ces deux fics !**_

_**Oui, Grimm et Juu, c'est pas très courant, mais perso j'adore :3 Quand on sait qu'il n'y a que trois fics françaises sur ce couple sur , et que je suis l'auteur d'une d'entre elle et la co-auteur d'une autre... x) Je suis frustrée !**_

_**Grimmy option badass :3 Contente que ce soit ce que tu vois dans mon Grimmjow !**_

_**Effectivement, c'était pas un saint... D'où la haine de Nel. Et, oui, ils respectent tous les deux. En même temps, j'ai peur que Nel se fasse sérieusement engueuler si elle essayait de marcher sur les pieds de Grimmjow é_è**_

_**Merci pour ta review, tes compliments, ta participation par tes réponses à mes questions, et bonne continuation !**_

**G x J**

On avait beau être lundi, Grimmjow était resté chez lui. De toute façon, il n'avait plus de job. Et absolument aucune envie d'en chercher un pour l'instant. Il s'était décidé à faire du tri dans ses photos, sa rencontre avec Jûshirô l'ayant fait repenser à tous ces clichés qu'il ne rangeait jamais. Il l'aimait bien, ce porte-parole. C'était le genre de mec posé, qui ne faisait pas chier le monde par sa présence mais qui savait être là quand il le fallait. Il avait apprécié discuter avec lui, et se faisait une joie de le revoir. Et, qui savait, peut-être qu'il jouerait un peu avec lui… Il était plutôt sexy, et Grimmjow n'était jamais contre un amusement de temps en temps. Dévergonder un peu cet homme trop sage, ça lui plairait. Le problème, c'est que ça nuirait un peu à leurs éventuelles relations professionnelles… Mouais, tout compte fait, valait mieux éviter.

Les dossiers se constituaient peu à peu. Depuis la cuisine, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure : 17h07. Ça devait être Kensei. En effet, la voix enjouée de son ami résonna dans le couloir.

« Salut les mômes ! »

Nel bondit comme un chamois du salon où elle lisait un magazine, et se jeta à son cou :

« Kensei !

\- Hey, doucement, ma jolie, j'en ai plein les bras ! »

Il désigna les sacs plastiques qu'il transportait.

« Salut, toi, fit-il en entrant dans la cuisine. Ça va ?

\- Ouais, ça peut aller… Et toi ?

\- Ça va, ça va. Tiens, aide-moi à sortir ça. »

Il posa les sacs sur la table. Apparemment, il n'en voulait plus à Grimmjow et avait décidé d'oublier leurs disputes de la veille et de l'avant-veille. Cela soulagea le bleuté qui ne pouvait plus supporter la mauvaise humeur de Kensei. Le jeune homme déballa des sacs tout un tas d'objets différents. Il y avait, entre autres : un radiateur électrique, un gâteau au chocolat, des rouleaux de pellicule, trois bières, des clichés en vrac, et tout un tas de papiers officiels.

« 'Tain, r'garde moi ça, on t'invite à v'nir boire un coup à la maison, et t'apporte tout… T'sais bien qu'on peut s'débrouiller sans toi ! T'es incorrigible, Kensei…

\- Je sais, Chaton. Mais j'ai un service à te demander. »

Il lui tendit les deux rouleaux de pellicule.

« Vas me développer ça pendant que je discute avec ta sœur.

\- J'déteste quand tu m'éloignes d'la conversation comme ça…

\- Au moins tu t'ennuieras pas en attendant qu'on ait fini.

\- T'fais chier…

\- Allez, arrête de râler et vas-y ! »

En grognant, Grimmjow s'enferma dans la salle de bains et prépara son matériel.

**G x J**

Lorsqu'il en ressortit une heure plus tard, il n'avait développé que le quart des photos de la pellicule. Qui n'était pas très remplie, finalement. Mais développer, ça prenait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Il supposa que Kensei et Nel avaient donc fini de discuter sans lui et qu'il était temps qu'il mette son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Il débarqua dans la cuisine. Sa sœur et son mentor se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« Bah quoi ? J'allais pas rester enfermé là-dedans toute la journée… »

Kensei soupira et lui désigna la chaise à côté de lui :

« Assieds-toi, Grimmjow. Faut qu'on parle »

Le ton qu'il prit l'inquiéta.

« Ya un problème ?

\- Ecoute. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que ta provocation envers Aizen l'a un peu agacé. Et je crois que tu risques d'avoir l'Espada aux basques dans pas longtemps.

\- T'sais, i'm'font pas peur.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu diras la même chose une fois devant Stark ou Hallibel. Ulquiorra t'étripe quand il veut, à mon avis. Mais ils n'oseront pas encore s'en prendre à toi ou à Nel. Tu as été leur compagnon, parfois leur ami, et Nel est encore dans leur mémoire la petite fille qu'ils ont essayé de protéger d'Aizen. Tant qu'il ne les obligera pas définitivement, ils ne bougeront pas.

\- J'comprends…

\- D'ici là, je veux que vous soyez très prudents. C'est d'accord ?

\- Oui, chef, bien, chef ! rit Nel.

\- Okay… ronchonna Grimmjow.

\- Bon, eh bien le sujet est clos. »

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, sa bière à la main, puis tendit une canette au bleuté.

« Alors, Chaton, t'as rencontré le porte-parole de Snowdrop, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

\- Putain, mais arrête avec ce surnom ! râla l'autre en ouvrant la bouteille.

\- Jamais, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et reste poli ! Qu'est ce que tu as pensé de Jûshirô ?

\- Un mec sympa… éluda Grimmjow.

\- Mouais… enfin, toi, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

\- Sérieux ?! 'Tain j'pensais pas qu'j'étais son genre…

\- Pas dans ce sens là, crétin ! Tes photos ! Je lui en ai montrées quelques unes et il a été emballé. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé te parler.

\- T'sais, il me l'a dit aussi…

\- Parfois, tu me gonfles, soupira Kensei.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Grimmjow, un grand sourire félin aux lèvres.

\- Tout ça pour dire que comme prévu il m'a laissé sa carte. »

Il pose un petit carton blanc tout simple sur la table. Y figurait les coordonnées de Jûshirô Ukitake, responsable-communication du photographe Snowdrop, et propriétaire d'une salle d'exposition sur Paris.

« Il voudrait que tu lui téléphones ce soir pour planifier un rendez-vous. Normalement, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses comme ça, mais je crois qu'il a trop peur de repartir plus tôt pour le Japon.

\- Plus tôt ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as remarqué qu'il était assez fragile.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru qu'il allait me clamser dans les bras…

\- Jûshirô est malade. Et si sa maladie est trop… exigeante pendant son séjour à Paris, il sera obligé de retourner à Tokyo pour s'y reposer.

\- Ça craint…

\- Plutôt, oui . Surtout qu'il a très envie de rester, je crois qu'il a quelque chose à te proposer…

\- Une expo ?! » demanda le bleuté brusquement.

Kensei rit. Grimmjow avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on aurait offert une glace géante.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça m'en a tout l'air.

\- Yes ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant, le poing levé.

Nel rit de bon cœur, heureuse de voir son frère comblé par si peu. Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient de bonheur. Alors c'était ça le secret pour le faire sourire… Lui donner une chance de montrer son talent.

« C'est super, Grimmjow ! » le félicita-t-elle.

Mal à l'aise, il sembla détourner le regard un instant puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur.

« Merci. » lâcha-t-il.

Son visage était déterminé, comme s'il passait une épreuve. Nel savait combien c'était difficile pour lui de dire ce genre de choses. Elle apprécia d'autant plus. Une larme roula sur sa joue, et se perdit dans son sourire.

« Merci à toi aussi, Kensei, fit le jeune homme en se tournant vers son mentor.

\- De rien, Chaton, répondit l'autre tendrement. N'oublie pas qu'on est là pour toi, nous aussi, quand il le faut. Tu n'es jamais seul. »

Grimmjow se retint de répondre qu'il y avait tout de même un endroit où il serait toujours seul.

Ses cauchemars.

**G x J**

Le téléphone sonna dans la pièce d'à côté. Jûshirô posa son livre et se leva, puis sortit de sa chambre pour répondre.

« Allô ?

\- Salut, c'est Grimmjow, j'sais pas si tu t'rappelles d'moi…

\- Ah, Grimmjow, bonjour. Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi. Kensei t'a donc fait passer ma carte.

\- Ouaip'. T'as d'la chance d'avoir une salle d'expo aussi bien placée.

\- Mmh, je devrais peut-être enlever cette partie de mon CV de cette carte… J'ai l'impression que ça attire les charognards.

\- Eh, j'suis pas un charognard !

\- Du calme, je plaisantais juste.

\- Fais gaffe, quand même. J'suis pas fan de toutes les blagues.

\- Je m'en souviendrais…

\- Alors, ce rendez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as le don d'être direct, toi… Disons, demain, tu es libre ?

\- Bah vu que j'me suis fait virer de mon boulot ya quelques jours, ouais, j'suis libre tout l'temps.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas, désolé…

\- T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude. Où ? À quelle heure ?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais… que dirais-tu du cimetière du Père Lachaise, vers 15h ?

\- Le père Lachaise ? T'es un peu cinglé, toi. »

Il y avait un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix de Grimmjow qui empêcha Jûshirô de se vexer.

« C'est un lieu plutôt… atypique pour un rendez-vous professionnel, mais j'avoue qu'il y a quelques tombes que je meurs d'envie de voir, et mon meilleur ami s'est décommandé…

\- J'fais office de bouche-trou, quoi.

\- Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Je me disais juste que ça serait l'occasion d'y faire un tour. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, bien sûr…

\- Bah écoute, c'pas trop mon truc les cimetières, mais ça peut être marrant. Par contre j'te préviens, j'crois pas aux fantômes.

\- C'est dommage. Moi, j'y crois.

\- T'es superstitieux ?

\- Un peu. C'est ma culture qui veut ça.

\- C'est vrai qu't'es japonais, comme Snowdrop… »

Jûshirô jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de lui.

« Excuse-moi, Grimmjow, mais je suis attendu. A demain, alors.

\- Ouais, à demain. Ramène quand même pas toute l'équipe de Ghostbusters ! »

L'autre raccrocha en riant. Le porte-parole se retrouva pendu au bout du fil comme un imbécile, en se demandant où il avait bien pu entendre ce nom auparavant. Ghostbusters…

Décidement, ce Grimmjow n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. Au moins, cette fois, il ne l'avait pas traité de vieux !

**G x J**

**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre, le rendez-vous au cimetière, qui risque de vous surprendre... ou pas, ça dépend ce que vous avez imaginé à propos du projet !**

**D'ailleurs, pour vous, qu'est ce que ça peut bien être, ce "projet à deux regards" ?**

**(et je dédicace ce chapitre à Nana Umi ! Merci encore, tu es trop adorable ! :3)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Explanation

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**Réponse à la review anonyme :  
**

**Itachihaku : Bah ouais, mais t'inquiète, c'est toujours pour en dire du bien :) Merci pour ta dernière review dans Eclipse Totale, même sans inspi c'est cool !Mmmmh, non, pas vraiment... Shunsui n'a pas grand chose à voir là dedans, à part le fait qu'il soit indisponible x) Dommage ! (mais il va se rattraper...)  
Belle idée, mais ça n'est pas exactement ça... réponse maintenant !  
Longue review = longue réponse, merci à toi !  
Voici la suite, bonne continuation !  
**

**G x J**

La neige avait fondu depuis longtemps. La terre gorgée d'eau ruisselait sous le soleil froid de ce mois de janvier. Les allées sablonneuses se couvraient de grandes flaques qu'il fallait éviter en zigzaguant. Le cimetière était envahi de touriste, vêtus de cirés et de bottes en caoutchouc, venus admirer ici les tombes les plus connues. Jûshirô se sentait comme une anomalie parmi ces visages radieux et ces couleurs vives, lui, le grand corbeau aux ailes sombres, aux yeux maladifs et au visage trop fin, trop pâle.

Il avait reçu un message de Grimmjow sur son portable, lui demandant de se rendre sur la tombe d'Oscar Wilde, le célèbre écrivain irlandais. C'est en se rappelant la taille et le nombre d'entrées du père Lachaise que le porte-parole avait compris : c'était bien trop grand pour se tomber dessus par hasard. Il aurait dû y penser avant, mais tout à son excitation de grand gamin, il n'avait pas réfléchi à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il voulait voir parmi ces stèles, et à ce projet qui avait mûri dans sa tête durant ses nuits blanches.

Le tombeau de l'auteur du _Portrait de Dorian Gray_ était englouti sous un troupeau de visiteurs. Jûshirô grimaça en pensant qu'il valait mieux que le monument soit protégé par une vitre. Cela le dépassait un peu, qu'on puisse s'agglutiner comme ça sur un morceau de caillou sculpté. Il aimait beaucoup Oscar Wilde, plus que la plupart de ces touristes, sûrement, mais pas au point de se coller avec jouissance contre sa dernière demeure…

Dans l'allée surpeuplée, il aperçut Grimmjow. Le jeune homme semblait déjà fatigué de cette foule bigarrée et étouffante. Sous son jean et son sweat usés, la panthère se retenait de bondir et de saisir les passants à la jugulaire. Jûshirô sourit en pensant qu'avec lui, la première impression était définitivement la plus véridique, au vu de ce que lui avait dit Kensei. Le jeune photographe joua des coudes pour se retrouver près du porte-parole.

« Salut, Jûshirô ! fit-il avec un soudain sourire de prédateur.

\- Bonjour, Grimmjow. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, ça pourrait aller si j'avais pas tous ces crétins ébahis dans les pattes. Et toi ?

\- Je ne me porte pas trop mal. Mieux que la dernière fois, en tout cas. »

Le bleuté détailla son compagnon. Oui, il avait l'air en meilleure forme. Mais même si la température était plutôt douce pour un mois de janvier, il portait encore son long manteau noir et son écharpe. Comme une armure face aux autres, pensa Grimmjow.

« Alors, demanda-t-il, c'est quoi l'programme ?

\- Eh bien, j'aurais voulu voir une tombe avant de te parler du projet…

\- Tsss, faut l'dire si t'es v'nu que pour ces foutus cailloux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je…

\- Allez, bouge ! Plus vite on aura vu c'te tombe, plus vite on passera aux choses sérieuses ! »

Poussé par Grimmjow, il sortit de l'allée de leur rendez-vous. Accroche-toi, Jûshirô, se dit-il. Ce Jaggerjack a l'air de savoir ce qu'il veut…

**G x J**

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, côte à côte. Grimmjow bouillonnait d'impatience. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont Ukitake faisait durer les choses. C'était… frustrant. Et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être frustré. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de bousculer l'homme si fragile qui l'avait invité dans le cimetière le plus joyeux qu'il ait jamais vu.

Leurs pas les menèrent, à travers les monuments dédiés aux deux Guerres Mondiales, à une petite tombe de pierre grise, où étaient inscrits quelques mots :

Paul Eluard, 1895 – 1952

La stèle n'était pas très grande, ni très ornementée, et sa sobriété était rafraîchissante comparée à la lourde silhouette des grands tombeaux familiaux, un peu plus loin. Jûshirô la contempla, ému.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Grimmjow, brisant le recueillement du porte-parole.

Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'te demande qui c'est, Eluard. J'ai d'jà entendu son nom, mais j'me souviens plus de qui c'est.

\- C'est… c'est un très grand poète français. Très célèbre.

\- Et il a une tombe aussi minuscule ? D'vait être modeste.

\- Et pas très riche… Mais tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

\- Bah non. Enfin, si, p'têtre, mais pas beaucoup. »

Jûshirô était consterné. Quand même, Paul Eluard… Il ne demandait pas à Grimmjow de connaître Gérard de Nerval, mais Eluard, il était autrement plus connu !

« Bon, maintenant qu't'as rendu hommage au poète, t'vas p'têtre pouvoir m'parler d'ce fameux projet…

\- Oui, je… tout de suite. »

Il ne revenait toujours pas de l'ignorance du jeune homme.

**G x J**

Ils trouvèrent un petit banc à l'abri d'un arbre et pas trop humide, et s'installèrent. Dans les branches, une volée de moineaux piaillait.

« Alors ? lança simplement Grimmjow.

\- Alors ce que je vais te proposer va te paraître fou, digne du vieux cinglé que je suis, mais j'aimerais vraiment le mettre en œuvre.

\- Vieux, je sais pas, cinglé, sûrement ! Ya qu'un taré pour me proposer d'aller se balader dans un cimetière pour parler affaire… Mais tu sais quoi ? J'aime bien les tarés. »

Le jeune homme s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc, avec un sourire pour son compagnon.

« Vas-y, j't'écoute, surprends-moi !

\- Eh bien voilà : je me demandais si tu accepterais que je te photographie.

\- Quoi ?! »

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Il s'attendait à une expo, un projet photo qu'on lui aurait confié, même un reportage ou une sorte de première partie pour un grand photographe. Mais Jûshirô lui demandait d'être… son modèle ?! Il ne savait même pas que le porte-parole était lui-même artiste…

« Tu… tu… t'fous d'ma gueule ?!

\- Attends ! Laisse-moi finir. Mon projet, c'est de réaliser une mise en abîme de la photographie. De te prendre pendant que toi-même tu appuies sur le déclencheur. Comme un deuxième regard, furtif, silencieux, observateur, qui te suivrait là où te mèneraient tes clichés.

\- Une photo dans la photo…

\- Exactement ! Montrer l'artiste qui se cache derrière l'image, remettre notre art dans son contexte !

\- Et mettre sous le nez de tous ces spectateurs aveugles que le photographe s'investit à fond dans ce qu'il expose… Putain, ça claque ! »

Jûshirô rit.

« Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais bon… Alors, partant ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Ouais, sûr que j'suis partant ! On commence quand ? »

L'impatience du bleuté fit de nouveau rire le porte-parole. Au moins son enthousiasme était partagé… Il était tellement soulagé que le jeune homme accepte sa proposition. Cela annonçait un nouveau départ dans sa carrière, un souffle renouvelé, une renaissance.

Et là, sous le soleil de janvier, il se dit qu'il s'était rarement senti aussi jeune.

**G x J**

**Voilà, c'était le chapitre 11 de Citap ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et que ce projet vous inspire autant que moi...**

**Prochain chapitre dans un moment, car je pars en Irlande demain, pendant deux semaines... Pays merveilleux ! :D**

**En tout cas, la prochaine fois, catapultage direct dans la réalisation du projet ! Patatrac boum ! :P**

**Une petite review, pour éviter que je vous oublie après mon voyage ? ;P**


	12. Chapter 12 : The emptiness

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : bon, j'ai réfléchi et... je vais passer la fiction en M. Pour la suite.  
**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**Réponse à la review anonyme, comme d'hab', itachihaku ! (je t'adore, tu sais ! :3) : Calme... ça va pas durer, t'inquiète ! Et, oui, Jû se met en danger, mais il gère... il a l'habitude ! Les vacances en Irlande étaient géniales, et contrairement au temps pourri que vous avez eu en France, nous, on a eu du soleil ! :P Je suis un troll... x)  
Et voilà la suite !**

**G x J**

Le béton grinçait sous la poussée du vent glacial. La bise s'infiltrait partout entre les murs, et faisait virevolter les morceaux de tapisserie à moitié décollés. Par terre, des morceaux de plâtre sur la moquette verdâtre. Une poussière grise, collante, qui s'accrochait aux pas des deux hommes.

C'était Jûshirô qui avait eu l'idée de venir dans ces appartements abandonnés. Grimmjow avait accepté, mais il était un peu sceptique. Après tout, il n'y avait personne, là-dedans. Alors à quoi bon ?

« Plutôt… vide. » murmura-t-il.

L'autre sourit en caressant du bout des doigts le papier peint délavé.

« Snowdrop m'a dit beaucoup aimer photographier le vide. Il prétend qu'il y a toujours quelque chose, un reflet, un souvenir, qui vaut la peine d'être capturé.

\- 'Tain, j'adore son boulot, mais des fois il raconte vraiment des conneries…

\- Qui sait, Grimmjow, qui sait… Au fond, il a peut être raison… Qu'est ce que tu vois, là, dans ces pièces vides ?

\- Bah… rien…

\- Justement. C'est ça qu'il faut que tu voies.

\- Rien ?!

\- Rien.

\- Okay, on va vite fait t'amener à l'hôpital, j'crois qu'tu nous as pété un plomb…

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises et écoute-moi. Rien, qu'est ce que c'est ? L'absence. L'absence de quelque chose. Il manque quelque chose ici, et c'est ce quelque chose que l'on devine à travers le vide.

\- Mouais…

\- Pas convaincu ?

\- A moitié.

\- Alors laisse-moi te montrer. »

Jûshiro se plaça au centre de la pièce, et invita le plus jeune à côté de lui.

« Regarde la tapisserie sur les murs. A ton avis, dans quelle pièce sommes-nous ?

\- Bah vu la frise avec un petit train, dans la chambre d'un gosse.

\- Et il manque ?

\- Bah… tout…

\- Le lit, la commode, la caisse de jouets, l'armoire, la bibliothèque, je ne sais pas… Tu peux imaginer tout ce qu'il y a pu avoir avant, tout ce qui faisait la vie. Et si maintenant tout a disparu, il en reste des traces… »

Il pose sa main sur une ligne droite, sur le mur en face d'eux. Seule, sur la surface quasi nue, elle vibrait. Vibrait de ces souvenirs qui envahissaient l'air. Et Grimmjow commençait à comprendre…

Leïla et Al. Frère et sœur, sans doute. Quelques coups de crayons indiquaient leurs tailles respectives. « Leïla, 2006 », et, plus bas, « Al, 2006 ». Plus jeune donc. Mais… mais sur le papier fatigué, la trace racontait autre chose. Leïla continuait de grandir après 2008. A partir de cette année, cependant, plus d'Al. Disparu. Effacé.

Jûshiro passa lentement le pouce sur le prénom gribouillé.

« Voilà ce qu'on lit dans le vide, Grimmjow… »

Sa voix était assourdie. Ses yeux vagues. Le bleuté avait l'impression qu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, bloqué par une peur quelconque, par une barrière qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Je le prends, dit soudain le plus jeune.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je prends le mur en photo.

\- D'accord… »

Il cadra. Etonné de ne pas sentir Jûshirô se placer derrière lui, il se retourna et vit l'homme prendre plusieurs photos de l'appartement, puis le prendre, lui, face à la paroi, plusieurs fois. Un cliché n'aurait pas suffi, sans doute. Alors il se replaça, recadra, et appuya sur le déclencheur. Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes, avec leurs respirations. Enfin, leurs regards se croisèrent. Et leurs pas les menèrent hors de la pièce.

Dans l'air, des rires d'enfants s'envolaient.

G x J

Au pied de l'immeuble fantôme, ils s'assirent sur un petit muret. Autour d'eux, les barres de bâtiments gris gémissaient, morts, privés de leurs habitants. Pas les moyens de les raser, on les laissait tomber lentement en ruine. Sans penser à ceux qu'ils auraient pu abriter, si seulement on avait pris le temps d'y consacrer un peu d'argent.

Et les ombres solitaires et multiples les rendaient mal à l'aise. Le silence devenait lourd et épuisant.

« C'bizarre, fit le bleuté pour le briser.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi. »

L'autre leva les sourcils.

« J'veux dire… reprit Grimmjow. C'bizarre que l'porte-parole de Snowdrop soit lui aussi photographe.

\- Le virus de la passion, j'imagine… »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore sans un mot. Si peu de choses à dire… Il fallait bien que le jeune homme pose des questions !

« Tu prendras plusieurs photos à chaque fois ?

\- Oui, le but est de recréer un contexte autour de toi, alors j'ai besoin de t'avoir sans appareil à la main, juste dans le décor que tu vas capturer juste après. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bah… non. T'fais bien comme tu veux, moi j'prends ma photo, j'me fous de c'que tu fais, tant qu'tu m'gênes pas. »

Un drôle de sourire éclaira le visage du plus vieux. En confiance, Grimmjow aborda un autre des sujets qui le titillaient.

« T'm'as pas encore montré c'que tu faisais, toi. J'aimerais bien voir un ou deux clichés.

\- C'est-à-dire que… j'ai commencé il y a très peu de temps et… ils ne sont pas très bons…

\- On s'en fout. T'crois vraiment qu'c'était bon quand j'ai commencé ? Amène-les la prochaine fois. J'voudrais jeter un œil.

\- Grimmjow, je…

\- Ya pas de « je » ou même de « mais » qui tienne ! J'veux pas savoir, j'veux voir. Alors t'as intérêt à avoir tes photos avec toi la prochaine fois ! »

Sur ces mots, il se leva.

« Bon, j'y vais, Kensei m'attend en voiture à la sortie du quartier. T'm'appelles quand t'as du nouveau, ok ? »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, aussi désinvolte qu'à son habitude.

Et, seul, comme à son habitude à lui, Jûshirô se prit la tête à deux mains.

« Comment… comment est-ce que je vais me sortir de là ?! »

**G x J**

**Voilà ! Je vous laisse avec ce cliffhanger, rendez-vous au prochaine épisode ! :P**

**...**

**Nan, c'est pas mon genre de partir comme ça x)**

**Alors, cette histoire du "vide", ça vous plaît ? Et comment est ce que vous pensez que Jû va s'en sortir ? Grimm le met vachement en difficulté, là... *niark niark***

**Sur ce, à bientôt !**

**N'oubliez pas ma review :P**


	13. Chapter 13 : Never hide yourself

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire et violence (ça commence…)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**Réponse à la review anonyme : itachihaku (et sa review de 10km de long, j'adore !) :**

**Je pensais que tu avais compris x) Eh oui, c'est aussi moi qui écrit Eclipse Totale, avec Tisama ! Disons, mieux vaut tard que jamais… Et chut ! Faut pas que Grimm apprenne pour Jû, sinon ça va tout gâcher é.è Sinon tu m'as bien fait rire, Nell a une autorité incroyable XD Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu verras leurs photos… lors de l'expo ! *reçois les bisous et la sucette, toute heureuse*Gros bisouuuuuuuuuuuus à tous ! (et surtout à toi, je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adoooooooore ! :3)**

**G x J**

Grimmjow se glissa dans la petite voiture grise où Kensei l'attendait, les mains posées sur le volant.

« 'Lut »

L'absence de réponse en face de lui l'intrigua. Il se tourna vers son ami, les sourcils froncés.

« Kensei ? T'vas bien ? »

L'autre sembla tiré de ses pensées, et secoua la tête :

« Ouais, désolé. Je repensais à ce gosse, au Hueco Mundo. On n'a pas eu de nouvelles.

\- Merde ! C'est vrai…

\- J'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose…

\- J'connais même pas son prénom… ça craint, putain ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai foutu dans c'te merde !

\- J'en ai bien peur… Tu crois qu'Aizen serait assez cruel pour lui faire du mal ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un gamin…

\- T'sais pas d'quoi c't'enfoiré est capable. Il a pas hésité à faire égorger sa propre sœur pour faire pression sur mon père. »

Le silence surpris du plus vieux le gêna.

« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait fait assassiner ta mère, pas que c'était sa sœur.

\- J'avais pas besoin d'en parler.

\- Pourquoi voulait-il faire pression sur ton père ?

\- Il avait besoin de nouvelles recrues, de chair fraîche. Nel et moi, on était les proies idéales…

\- Je suis désolé, Grimm.

\- Je sais. Je sais, t'inquiète.

\- Si je peux faire quelque ch…

\- Commence par démarrer. C't'endroit m'fout la migraine. »

Le bruit du moteur apaisa un peu son mal de tête. En réalité, ce n'était pas les bâtiments vides qui le rendaient malade. C'était les cris rouges dans sa tête, les images aux relents de cadavres, les odeurs stridentes de métal contre la chair. Tous ces souvenirs qui tourbillonnaient et lui donnaient envie de vomir.

**G x J**

Tomber sur le répondeur l'énerva. Il avait besoin de parler à Shunsui et, comme d'habitude, son portable était éteint… C'était usant, à la fin.

« Salut Shunsui, c'est Jûshirô. J'ai un problème avec le projet, Grimmjow… Grimmjow est en train de me piéger sans le faire exprès. Je sais, je ne suis pas très clair… Il faut que je t'en parle. Comme d'habitude, tu ne réponds pas, donc rappelle-moi dès que tu pourras… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. A bientôt . »

Il raccrocha, agacé. Sa chambre d'hôtel lui paraissait exigüe, il étouffait. Il s'était toujours caché, n'avait jamais rien tenté qui aurait pu le dévoiler, et… et Grimmjow y était arrivé. Il venait de foutre par terre quasi dix années de dissimulation, de secret, de photos soigneusement cachées. C'était la première personne à le mettre réellement en danger depuis le début de sa carrière. Parce que c'était la première personne à qui il avouait être photographe. Et tout était fichu à cause de ses bêtises. De sa naïveté. Parfois il s'en voulait vraiment…

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, et il décrocha avec empressement :

« Allô ?

\- Eh bien, Jû, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Le gamin t'a dragué ? Et tu es tombé sous son charme ?

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Shunsui. Quoi que tu en dises, je ne suis pas homosexuel. Et le problème est autrement plus grave !

\- Bah vas-y, raconte !

\- Il veut que je lui montre mes photos.

\- Et ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dramatique…

\- Tu ne vois pas ce que… Mais, Shunsui ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ?! Ca veut dire que… qu'il reconnaîtra ma patte ! Qu'il comprendra que je suis Snowdrop !

\- Jûshirô… il va de toute façon voir les photos que tu auras prises de lui quand vous exposerez. Comment veux-tu lui cacher que Snowdrop n'est qu'une façade derrière laquelle tu te dissimules ?

\- Ca n'est pas une façade, c'est moi, juste moi. Je ne veux pas que le public sache. Il faut que mes photos restent anonymes, qu'on ne puisse pas mettre de visage faux dessus, que tout ce qui intéresse le spectateur soit le cliché en lui-même, pas l'homme qui est derrière.

\- Le public, d'accord. Mais lui, Jû, lui, tu es sûr de vouloir le lui cacher ?

\- …

\- Tu sais qu'il est différent. Qu'il voit ce que tu prends différemment. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui avouer ?

\- Je… je ne veux pas. C'est hors de question. S'il racontait tout, ça serait…

\- Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Tu as juste peur qu'il ne voit plus que l'artiste en toi. Qu'il oublie Jûshirô au profit de Snowdrop. Tu as toujours eu peur de ça.

\- Aide-moi, Shunsui. Je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne. »

Son ami ne répondit pas. Puis un soupir retentit dans le combiné.

« D'accord. Nanao-chan doit encore avoir quelques photos de l'association du lycée que je lui ai demandé d'archiver… Je te les apporte ce soir. Tu prépares le dîner ?

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

\- Commence par te fermer moins aux autres, ça me ferait déjà plaisir. Et arrête de te planquer derrière ce Perce-Neige… Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour exister. »

La tonalité résonna un moment avant que Jûshirô ne se décide à reposer le téléphone sur son socle.

**G x J**

**Ça fait déjà un moment que je veux le faire, mais là, c'est la bonne occasion…**

**YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**On vient d'atteindre les 30 reviews, vraiment, c'est énorme, c'est génial, je vous adore. Merci pour votre soutien, vos compliments, vos réactions, c'est grâce à vous que cette fiction avance, soyez-en sûrs. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée moi ou ma fic à leurs favoris, ou même qui me suivent tout simplement. Vous êtes ma motivation, et vous voir aussi nombreux, c'est incroyable.**

**En un mot : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! :D**

**Alors, ce chapitre 13 ? Ca vous a plu ? Oui, je sais, c'est pas très drôle… mais cette fic n'est pas sensée être humoristique ! Alors il faut bien vous remettre dans le contexte « psychologique » des personnages… Et, en l'occurrence, ça craint, comme contexte x) Surtout du côté de Grimmjow !**

**Sinon, si vous aimez le couple Jû/Grimm, mon profil a été mis à jour et transformé en argumentation pour ce couple. J'aimerais beaucoup que le partagiez avec vos amis, vos connaissances, vos lecteurs, etc… (enfin ceux qui lisent des fanfics yaoi sur Bleach, hein, sinon ça sert à rien XD) parce que ce couple n'est vraiment pas assez représenté, malgré son évidente… alchimie ?**

**Alors aidez-moi à CONVERTIR LE MONDE au Jû/Grimm ! Nyahahahahahah ! èwé**


	14. Chapter 14 : Guns

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jushiro Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire et violence, dois-je préciser que Grimmjow possède un flingue ?**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest : Bah... merci, voilà la suite x)**

**itachihaku : Euh... Plop aussi x) Plus d'infos sur les parents de Grimm ? Patience... Plus d'infos sur Nel ? Dans ce chapitre ! Les photos de Jû ? Euh... patience...Oui, moi aussi j'adore le GrimmIchi, mais il faut bien donner une petite chance à notre Chaton Bleu et notre Perce-Neige... Et puis, si tu n'appréciais pas ce couple, tu ne serais pas ici ou sur Eclipse Totale ! :P  
Allez, je te laisse savourer en paix ce chapitre 14... (et t'as vu ? pas de malédiction sur le chapitre 13 :D)  
**

**G x J**

L'odeur de pétrole le prenait à la gorge. Plus que quelques secondes, seulement quelques secondes, et tout serait fini. Aizen serait fier de lui, et Nel ne courrait plus de danger. Il obtiendrait sa place à l'Espada, il exploserait ce connard de Luppi qui convoitait lui aussi le n°6, et il continuerait à devenir plus fort, jusqu'à vaincre même Barragan, le n°1 **(1)**. Il trouverait l'assassin de sa mère et la vengerait en étalant ses viscères sur le béton du Hueco Mundo. Il le trouverait. Tout serait fini. Il suffisait de lâcher l'allumette, et de laisser brûler la villa toute entière. De laisser mourir les quatre enfants qui dormaient à l'étage et la jeune femme qui lisait dans le salon. De détruire ces innocents. De tuer.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 15 ans, lâcha l'allumette.

« Sans peur, sans pitié, sans attache, toujours vainqueur. »

Il s'éloigna, dos aux flammes.

Aizen serait satisfait.

**G x J**

Il détestait ça. Revoir ces moments si écœurants, sentir ce qu'il avait cessé d'être gronder au fond de lui. Il savait que c'était derrière lui, mais la bête sauvage continuait de jaillir à chaque occasion. Et, toutes griffes sorties, il faisait mal. Regrettait chaque fois.

Il avait encore rêvé de cette nuit. Celle où il avait tué pour la première fois. Où ses mains s'étaient couvertes de sang. Définitivement.

Il se haïssait.

**G x J**

Les draps étaient trop lourds sur son corps. Il étouffait. Il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Alors il se leva, et posa le regard sur le flingue posé sur la table de chevet. Peut-être qu'Urahara le laisserait tirer ce soir… Il avait besoin de s'entraîner, ou il perdrait la main. Il était déjà bien assez peu habile pistolet au poing…

Il attrapa l'arme et son holster et le mit en place. Puis il enfila son blouson de cuir, celui qui ne le quittait jamais lors de ses séances de tir. Silencieusement, il quitta l'appartement. Pas besoin d'inquiéter Nel par trop de bruit.

Dans la cage d'escalier, il y avait Chad.

« 'Lut… » fit Grimmjow en passant devant lui.

Le grand mexicain ne répondit pas, jetant seulement un regard vers le bleuté. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu répondre. Une violente altercation avec des junkies du coin l'avait laissé muet. Cordes vocales tranchées net. Grimmjow l'aimait bien. Sympa, protecteur avec sa famille et ses amis, il veillait toujours sur ces marches lorsque sa sœur travaillait. Il vérifiait que les hommes qu'elle amenait chez elle ne lui fassent aucun mal.

Grimmjow descendit presque en courant. Il lui fallait de l'air frais, une rue mal éclairée, le râle de la nuit sur la peau, et la lumière crue des néons d'Urahara.

Dehors, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il faisait très froid, et les trottoirs verglacés n'étaient pas très accueillants pour le SDF qui fouillait dans la poubelle en face de lui. L'interpellant, il lui désigna l'immeuble derrière lui :

« Eh, mec ! Si tu veux pas crevez d'froid c'te nuit, installe-toi dans l'local au sous-sol. Y'a personne et y fait pas trop froid. Pis l'entrée est jamais fermée. »

Le vieil homme lui lança un sourire édenté. Le bleuté se hâta. Il espérait que Kisuke serait ouvert malgré l'heure avancée.

Derrière l'enseigne d'un magasin de friandises se dissimulait le stand de tir Urahara, repaire de tous ceux qui désiraient apprendre à tirer sans débourser un seul centime. Le gérant avait vite compris que dans ce genre de quartier, il lui fallait s'adapter. Lui aussi issu de milieu, il s'était fait pas mal d'amis en laissant ceux qui possédaient une arme à feu s'entraîner dans son sous-sol. Sans jamais poser de questions.

**G x J**

Dans le petit hall gris, Urahara faisait face à trois policiers qui tentaient de passer derrière lui.

« Enfin, messieurs, ceci est ridicule ! »

Grimmjow leur lança :

« Eh, la flicaille. Laissez c'mec tranquille. L'est sous la protection d'Aizen. »

L'un d'entre eux leva un sourcil, sceptique. Le bleuté releva son blouson dans son dos puis son T-shirt, révélant son tatouage en forme de 6 gothique sur les reins.

« Z'avez compris ? Cassez-vous. »

Les agents quittèrent à regret le magasin. Kisuke se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir, Grimmjow ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Je suis très heureux de te voir ici ce soir, mais es-tu sûr qu'il soit très prudent de mentir ainsi ?

\- Avoir été dans l'Espada, ça donne des avantages. J'vois pas pourquoi j'en profiterais pas. »

L'autre hocha la tête et l'entraîna dans l'arrière boutique.

« J'imagine que tu ne viens pas m'acheter du chocolat…

\- Non. »

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent en disait long. Le gérant avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne se mêlait jamais de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

**G x J**

Sentir la crosse dans sa main. Serrer, serrer à s'en déchirer les jointures. Armer le chien, lentement. Expirer. Bloquer son souffle. Viser. Et puis appuyer sur la détente.

Le coup se répercuta violemment dans son épaule. Epaule qui s'était fragilisée avec le manque d'entraînement.

Il ôta son casque de protection, et regarda la cible. Il avait manqué le centre d'au moins vingt bons centimètres.

« Fait chier… » grommela-t-il.

Comme par magie, un des gosses qui travaillaient pour Urahara, Jinta, apparut derrière lui.

« Ben dis donc… ça fait longtemps que t'as pas tiré, non ?

\- J'ai pas trop eu l'occasion d'm'exercer.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Ouais. La moins bonne nouvelle, c'que j'ai de nouveau besoin d'mon flingue.

\- Et que t'as perdu la main…

\- Fait chier… » répéta Grimmjow.

Il laissa le gosse remplacer la cible et remit son casque. Une fois le gamin parti, il reprit sa position.

Plus rien ne comptait à part ce rond rouge qu'il lui fallait toucher. Absolument.

Son souffle ralentit. Le métal froid se réchauffait contre sa peau. C'était comme un courant entre lui et l'arme. Oui, il le sentait.

Son regard se précisa. Tout était plus net. Il voyait parfaitement les contours de sa cible.

Il tira.

Dans le mur.

**G x J**

Son grognement de frustration résonna dans la petite salle. Une jeune femme, dans le box d'à côté, pouffa.

« Ben alors, Grimminou, on a du mal ?

\- Nel ?! »

Il remit précipitamment sa protection en entendant le cliquetis si reconnaissable du chien qu'on armait. Il fixa la cible de sa sœur. Voilà, il était près pour la plus grande humiliation de sa vie.

« Pan ! » murmura-t-elle après avoir tiré.

Le rond rouge était orné d'un petit trou bordé de noir. En plein cœur de la cible.

Ouais. Nel, elle, n'avait pas perdu la main.

**G x J**

Ils s'installèrent dans une autre petite pièce, et laissèrent Urahara leur servir à boire.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas exercée… dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- 'Tain, ça doit faire au moins 3 ans qu'tu t'es pas entraînée, et tu touches la cible en plein milieu !

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai appris dès 8 ans, Grimm. Je ne peux pas oublier autant de pratique et de travail en trois ridicules années. En plus, je m'en sortais plutôt bien.

\- T'étais la meilleure. Si t'avais pas été trop jeune pour rentrer à l'Espada, j'suis sûr qu't'aurais pu prendre le numéro 3. Cirucci**(2)** valait rien, à côté de toi.

\- N'exagère pas. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

\- Pfff, de toute façon, avec la nouvelle génération qu'Aizen était en train de former, elle avait aucune chance de rester.

\- Mmmh. Mais regarde-toi. T'es pas trop mauvais ! Ça fait quoi, 2 ans, que tu n'as pas touché ton arme ? Au moins tu ne te déboîtes pas l'épaule à chaque coup.

\- Tsss, c'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule…

\- Allez, Grimm, te vexe pas. On sait tous les deux qu'au corps à corps tu m'exploses.

\- Ouais, ça… »

Ils discutaient en riant, rappelant les bons souvenirs et les amis qu'ils avaient eu. Mais dans leurs yeux brillait cette petite lueur triste, cet éclat de nostalgie. Ce regard qu'ont tous ceux qui se disent :

« C'est fini. Et jamais ça ne reviendra. »

Alors ils rentrèrent bras dessus bras dessous, unis face à la nuit. Et dans les ombres, ils écoutaient leurs compagnons du passé les escorter.

« Ensemble. » avaient juré les membres de l'Espada.

Mais leur amitié s'était disloquée dans les tourments de la vie.

Connard d'Aizen.

**G x J**

**(1) et (2) ne sont pas des erreurs. Je vous rappelle que ça se déroulait il y a quelques années par rapport à la narration de Grimmjow. Donc la hiérarchie a un peu changé depuis :P**

**G x J**

**Hey hey hey, les gens ! J'espère que vous avez la pêche ! Moi ça va, sûr que l'automne me fout le blues vu l'ambiance de ce chapitre...**

**Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai commencé plein de trucs en même temps et ma productivité sur Citap en a pâti. Mais bon. Vous serez sans doute heureux(ses) d'apprendre que je planche sur un petit GrimmIchi...  
**

**Eh eh eh ! Z'avez vu ! Citap a une couverture ! Elle est belle, heiiiiiiiiin... :D C'est moi qui l'ai dessinée, d'abooord !**

**Sinon, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Balèze, hein, ma p'tite Nel ! :P Pis moi, j'aime bien Chad ! Quoi, comment ça il se passe rien ?! Allez, promis, ça avance plus dans la suite !**

**Bisous à tous ! Tout particulièrement à Nana Umi et Itachihaku, et puis Zazou-chan, parce que vous êtes là depuis le début et vous êtes trop cools ! :3**

**Une p'tite review ? Allez, pour assurer l'écriture du chapitre 15...**


	15. Chapter 15 : Remember, and then, forget

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jushiro Ukitake…**

**Note : Désolé vous l'avez attendu très longtemps, mais le voilà ! Tisama l'a lu et m'a dit qu'il était bien... En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**G x J**

Elle. Elle, partout, étalée sur les draps et la moquette. Elle et son sourire. Elle et sa beauté. Elle qui dansait, elle qui peignait, elle qui riait. Tout en vitalité douce, en énergie contenue. Elle virevoltait autour de lui, l'entourait de son éclat passé, de sa jeunesse envolée.

Trahison. Voilà ce que son visage, autrefois adoré, lui évoquait. Elle l'avait trahi, l'avait blessé, et n'avait même pas eu le courage de l'achever. Il l'avait tant aimée. De toutes ses forces. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse. Il était prêt à l'épouser. Mais elle avait tout fait tomber en poussière.

Jûshirô ne pleurait pas. Il refusait de pleurer pour elle. Peu importait qu'elle soit partie. Peu importait qu'elle l'ait abandonné. Il se devait d'avancer. De laisser derrière lui ses remords et ses regrets. Même si elle le poursuivait, encore et encore, étalant sous ses yeux le bonheur de l'avoir quitté pour un autre, même si elle restait près de lui pour le faire souffrir. Même s'il avait encore l'espoir imbécile de revoir au fond de son regard cette lueur bienveillante qu'il aimait tant.

Alors il rassembla les portraits de la jeune femme, les rangea soigneusement dans une pochette, et la laissa sur le bureau. Hors de question qu'il montre ces photos-là à Grimmjow. Parmi les anciens clichés de l'atelier du lycée que lui avait ramenés Shunsui, il ne lui dévoilerait que les paysages et les bâtiments. C'était plus prudent. Les visages contenaient trop de sentiments.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées nostalgiques.

« Allô ?

\- Bonjour, Jûshirô. Comment te portes-tu ?

\- Tiens, Retsu, je pensais justement à toi.

\- Ah, et que te disais-tu sur ton médecin préféré ?

\- Qu'il y a des blessures que le temps refuse de fermer. »

**G x J**

Il fallait qu'il sorte de chez lui, qu'il aille se perdre dans les rues de Paris. Que quelque chose chasse son fantôme. Alors il quitta la chambre d'hôtel, partit rejoindre la foule.

Ses pas le faisaient flotter au-dessus des passants. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, eux, pourquoi cet homme marchait courbé, pourquoi ses épaules étaient voûtées, pourquoi, sous ce lourd manteau noir, on devinait une silhouette fatiguée. Le vent se battait avec ses cheveux, ses longs cheveux blancs qui le faisaient paraître bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité. La maladie l'avait rongé. Les épreuves de la vie également. Mais il lui fallait continuer à marcher. Après tout, il y avait des choses qui en valaient la peine.

La photographie, par exemple. C'était quasiment toute sa vie. Et en même temps, ce n'était pas lui. Parce que tous ses clichés, c'était Snowdrop qui les prenait. Les gens ne voyaient que l'artiste. Il ne pouvait pas montrer l'homme. On s'était joué de lui. Elle s'était jouée de lui. Elle ne l'avait gardé que pour se voir dans le miroir des pellicules, avant de comprendre que ce reflet n'était pas ce qu'elle était vraiment, et de réaliser que cet amour n'était pas fait pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui, c'était le bruit du déclencheur et le toucher froid du papier glacé. Alors il se cachait. Laissait son double, son avatar, récolter les honneurs, vivre par son art. Lui, Jûshirô Ukitake, simple être humain, voulait être apprécié, aimé, tel qu'il était.

Et s'il révélait à Grimmjow qu'il était Snowdrop, cela éclipserait tout le reste. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié toute neuve, encore balbutiante. Il voulait boucler ce projet sans avoir à supporter l'admiration mal placée du jeune homme.

La terrasse du café où il s'installa était presque vide, à cause du froid glacial. Mais il s'assit tout de même dehors, et lorsque le serveur grelottant vint prendre sa commande, il demanda un thé. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin du regard curieux des autres clients, à l'intérieur, sur cet individu sombre au visage triste, qui paraissait attendre quelqu'un sans vraiment en être sûr.

**G x J**

Grimmjow aimait bien Ichigo. Bon, ok, il lui avait piqué sa sœur. Mais c'était un copain génial pour Nel. Et il avait tout de suite compris ce que le bleuté avait essayé de lui faire comprendre.

Attablés à une petite table dans un tout petit café pas cher et pas très loin du quartier où vivait le roux, ils discutaient de Nelliel.

« Donc, si je résumé bien, dit Ichigo, tu veux que j'emmène ta petite sœur en voyage, loin de Paris, pendant un bon moment, parce que l'Espada risque de se lancer à vos trousses à cause d'une de tes conneries.

\- C'ça. Mais j'suis pas totalement responsable.

\- Et tu crois sérieusement qu'elle ne va pas se douter de quelque chose ?!

\- Si tu t'en sors bien, elle devrait pas s'poser d'questions. Propose-lui, j'sais pas, un truc en amoureux, au bord d'la mer, ou chez ton père…

\- Des vacances en amoureux chez mon père ?! Tu l'as jamais rencontré, toi… De toute façon, la famille c'est pas vraiment romantique.

\- Démerde-toi. J'veux pas qu'elle reste en ville.

\- Elle peut se défendre, tu sais, Grimmjow. Moi aussi j'ai tendance à la surprotéger, mais elle m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a présenté Urahara… et ses propres talents avec.

\- 'Tain, elle te fait confiance… Elle a pas d'permis pour son flingue.

\- Je sais. Mais je m'en fous. Tant qu'elle est en sécurité. Donc, c'est d'accord. Je l'embarque loin de l'Espada.

\- T'es cool, comme mec, Ichi.

\- Ouais… fais gaffe quand même. Je sais pas si Nel appréciera beaucoup de retrouver son frère mort à son retour de vacances.

\- T'inquiète, je gère. »

Sur ce, Grimmjow se leva, et quitta la table en réglant sa part de la note. Il ignora les têtes qui se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il traversa le café. Qu'ils aient un problème avec sa couleur de cheveux lui était complètement égal.

Lorsqu'il sortit sur la terrasse, il s'attendait à ne voir personne. Mais, malgré le froid intense, quelqu'un était installé dans un coin, une grande tasse à la main, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait…

« Eh, Jûshirô ! »

Celui-ci leva le visage vers lui. L'apercevant, il sourit faiblement.

« Oh, bonjour, Grimmjow. »

Frissonnant, le bleuté s'assit en face de lui, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat.

« Bah, qu'est c'que tu fous là ? T'vas attraper la mort. J'croyais qu'tu faisais gaffe à ta santé.

\- Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas être dehors. Mais je ne veux pas aller à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es bizarre, parfois…

\- Je ne veux pas sentir leurs regards dans mon dos.

\- Tsss, tu passes inaperçu, mon vieux. »

A ces mots, l'autre fronça les sourcils et se tut. Puis il reprit :

« J'ai une question à te poser…

\- Ouais ?

\- Quel âge me donnes-tu ?

\- Ah non ! protesta Grimmjow. Ca, c'est l'genre d'question que posent les gonzesses pour te piéger. T'vas quand même pas m'faire l'coup…

\- J'aimerais vraiment savoir.

\- Euh… d'ac'… j'dirais… Autour d'cinquante ans ? Et t'as blanchi vite. »

Jûshirô eut un petit sourire triste.

« Impressionnant.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

\- Un peu. Je vais te dire quel âge j'ai, Grimmjow.

\- Bah vas-y…

\- J'ai trente-huit ans.

\- T'es sérieux ?!

\- Extrêmement sérieux.

\- Putain… il s'est passé quoi ? C'la maladie ?

\- Oui.

\- Ca craint… »

Leurs regards s'évitaient. Leurs souffles s'envolaient en buée blanche. Et leurs silences se mêlaient ensemble, gênés, troublés.

« J'pensais pas qu't'en avais bavé au point de…

\- Si on pouvait éviter d'en rajouter une couche, ça m'arrangerait, Grimmjow. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'attarder là-dessus maintenant.

\- Okay… »

Le porte-parole se leva, et tendit un petit papier à son compagnon.

« Prochain lieu de rendez-vous.

\- D'ac'. Quand ?

\- Demain. 18h.

\- Ca fait un peu tard, non ? On risque de s'faire surprendre par la nuit.

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux.

\- …ok. »

Puis Jûshirô s'éloigna en lui adressant un petit signe de la main, et disparut lentement dans la foule. Grimmjow resta immobile quelques instants.

« J'sais pas c'qu'il a, mais ça va pas… » se fit-il remarquer.

Mais, haussant les épaules, il repartit vers le métro. Après tout, ça n'était pas ses affaires…

**G x J**

**Voilà ! Et maintenant... C'est l'heure de la PUB ! (oui, j'ose u.u c'est ma fic, après tout)**

**...**

**HEY ! Vous !**

**Oui ! VOUS !**

**Vous qui lisez cette fiction, vous qui avez laissé une review (ou pas), vous qui me suivez, moi ou cette fic, (ou pas), vous qui avez ajouté cette fic à vos favoris (ou pas), bref, vous qui appréciez le pairing représenté ici ! (Non, pas de "ou pas" parce que là ça s'adresse aux gens qui aiment ce couple VRAIMENT)  
**

**Vous voulez plus de Grimmjow x Jûshirô ?**

**Alors venez lire Eclipse Totale, ma coécriture avec Tisama, publiée sur son profil ! Vous y retrouverez ces deux personnages dans une épistolaire qui, pour l'instant, n'a eu que des retours positifs, et en est déjà à son 25ème chapitre ! Publication tous les dimanches !**

**Ah, et puis y'a aussi La panthère et l'ours blanc, de BakaUshi, qui est très sympa aussi ^^**

**Voilà ! Courez lire ces fics ! (si vous aimez celle-ci, bien sûr... 'Fin je suppose que si vous avez lu jusqu'au chapitre 15, c'est que vous appréciez x))  
**

**Bisous à toutes et à tous ! A la prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 16 : Run

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jûshirô Ukitake…**

**Note : I'm baaaaaaaaack ! Je sais, j'ai tardé... Mais le voilà ! Tout chaud tout neuf ! Et si je me motive, le 17 devrait être près rapidement ! Donc je vais essayer de me bouger ! Allez, bonne lecture !**

**Réponse à Yayuhe : eh bien merci ! J'espère qu'on ne te décevra pas !**

**G x J**

Les ombres grandissaient peu à peu, en se mêlant aux pans noirs de son manteau. Adossé au mur gris, il ressortait, grande silhouette aux contours découpés dans la nuit. Son visage fin et pâle et ses longs cheveux blancs lui donnaient des allures de fantôme. Grimmjow avait l'impression qu'un souffle de vent un peu trop fort l'aurait emporté. Mais dans ce décor étrange, au milieu de ce complexe industriel abandonné pour la nuit, il était beau. Fragile, mince, friable, mais beau. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme le voyait comme ça. Une mélancolie douce s'était peinte sur ses traits. Il avait des airs d'oiseau solitaire, un peu trop grand pour les autres, maladroit, s'emmêlant dans ses grandes pattes et ses plumes cabossées par la vie. D'une beauté généreuse et sincère.

Il sortit de sa cachette, au coin d'une rue, et s'approcha tranquillement. En le voyant, Jûshirô quitta son expression triste, et lui lança un sourire pétillant. C'était incroyable la façon qu'avait cet homme de sourire… Avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et ces petites rides discrètes qui le vieillissaient et le rajeunissaient en même temps. Le bleuté avait l'impression que, dans la demi-pénombre, toutes ces choses lui sautaient à la gueule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le remarquait maintenant ? Il savait déjà que le porte-parole était plutôt sexy. Il se trompait rarement sur la marchandise, et il ne s'était pas privé pour le reluquer le jour de leur rencontre. Mais là… Jûshirô dégageait quelque chose de plus. Il s'était passé un truc qui le changeait et lui donnait cette beauté d'oiseau maladroit.

« Bonsoir, Grimmjow. Prêt pour une petite excursion nocturne ?

\- Ouais… j'suis pas convaincu… t'voulais voir quoi ?

\- Je vais te montrer. »

Toute trace de nostalgie avait disparue de son visage. L'arrivée du jeune photographe semblait le rendre heureux.

Ils slalomèrent entre des entrepôts vides, avant de tomber sur une bande de jeunes, tous vêtus de jeans et de sweats à capuche noirs. Le plus vieux des deux hommes s'approcha.

« Bonsoir ! » lança-t-il d'un ton guilleret.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?! » pensa Grimmjow.

L'un des adolescents répondit d'un signe de tête, et tendit la main vers le porte-parole.

« J'pensais que vous viendriez pas… C'cool, dit-il.

\- Une promesse est une promesse ! s'indigna Jûshirô en serrant la main offerte.

\- Une promesse ?! demanda le bleuté.

\- J'ai rencontré Ganju et sa bande lors de mon arrivée à Paris. Ils graffent. Je leur ai proposé mes talents, mais je trouve que ce serait plus intéressant si c'était toi qui t'en chargeais.

\- Ah ouais ? fit Grimmjow, dubitatif.

\- Paraît qu't'es venu pour nous prendre en photo… Alors grouille. Si on veut pas s'faire chopper par les keufs, on a intérêt à être rapides.

\- Ok, montre-moi c'que vos bombes ont dans l'ventre… »

**G x J**

Le groupe se répandit autour d'un mur immaculé. Ils paraissaient bien organisés. Assurément, ils n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai…

Son appareil à la main, il se plaça parmi eux, peu soucieux de leur barrer la route ou de gêner leur passage. Après tout, s'ils pouvaient le faire sans lui, il fallait bien qu'ils s'accommodent de sa présence ! Jûshirô s'éloigna un peu pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Le bruit des aérosols et l'odeur de la peinture, voilà ce qui plaisait à Grimmjow. Ouais, si sa passion n'avait pas été la photographie, ça aurait été le tag. L'adrénaline à chaque trait, la peur de se faire choper, les dessins qui prenaient peu à peu forme. Ça lui rappelait les bons moments qu'il avait pu passer dans son adolescence. Ça lui rappelait Stark. Les nuits à traîner dans les gares pour faire chier les gardiens, et recouvrir les wagons de leur haine.

Les ados étaient doués, pas de doute. L'énorme canon pointé vers l'usine qu'ils s'efforçaient de représenter était frappant de réalisme, le trait était assuré et précis. Tout dénotait d'une maîtrise et d'une pratique régulière.

De son côté, il tentait de capter les mouvements essentiels, les bases de ce qu'ils élaboraient. Le flash en éblouissait certains, mais ils s'habituèrent vite. Il pouvait sentir Jûshirô suivre chacun de ses clichés, dans son dos. Mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il se sentait à l'aise. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi les photos allaient ressembler. Est-ce que le porte-parole aurait pris le style de Snowdrop ? Ou, au contraire, se serait-il construit en opposition avec le célèbre artiste ? Grimmjow était curieux de le découvrir. D'ailleurs, Jûshirô devait toujours lui montrer ses propres œuvres…

**G x J**

Un quart d'heure et un demi-rouleau de pellicule plus tard, le tag était achevé.

« Beau boulot, complimenta le bleuté.

\- Ouais, répondit Ganju. T'sais pourquoi on fait ça, au moins ?

\- Bah… non…

\- Parce que nos vieux crèvent dans ces usines à force de bosser. Parce que sans ces putains de chefs d'entreprise, ils seraient pas brisés, et on s'rait pas des gosses de la rue. Voilà pourquoi. »

Grimmjow acquiesça. Il n'avait rien à rajouter.

« Bon, nous on s'casse. On s'reverra p'têtre si vous passez dans le quartier, leur lança l'adolescent en s'éloignant.

\- Au revoir, et merci pour tout ! » sourit Jûshirô.

Lorsque le groupe eut disparu dans les ombres, les deux hommes se dirigèrent eux aussi vers le trou du grillage par lequel ils étaient entrés, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Côte à côte, ils marchaient dans la nuit, en silence, savourant le travail accompli.

« J'pensais pas qu't'avais des relations avec ce genre de jeunes.

\- C'est essentiel à mon travail. Etant donné que Snowdrop travaille souvent avec eux.

\- Mouais, pas faux… J'espère que tu prends pas de ris… »

Le faisceau lumineux d'une lampe les interrompit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix trop forte pour être amicale

\- Merde… murmura le plus jeune. Le gardien… »

Il attrapa son compagnon par le bras et l'entraîna derrière un container. Cherchant une cachette fiable, il repéra un espace étroit entre le container et un bâtiment de petite taille. Il s'y engouffra, Jûshirô à suite. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que l'espace était peut être un peu trop étroit…

Le porte-parole se retrouvait plaqué contre lui. Ils étaient à peu près de la même taille, et se faisaient face. Jûshirô haletait très légèrement à cause de l'effort soudain qu'il avait dû fournir. Et c'était juste… trop sexy. Grimmjow ne savait plus où mettre ses mains. Il avait envie de les poser sur les hanches de son compagnon, et de lui rouler une pelle magistrale, mais il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas très bien reçu. Quoi que… Ouais non, fallait oublier. Pas question de louper une chance d'être exposé. N'empêche, c'était dur de pas céder. Surtout que, mal installé contre le béton, le plus vieux se tortillait pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable. Raaah, mais il avait conscience de qui il avait en face de lui ?! Si ça continuait comme ça…

Le gardien passa devant eux. Ils retinrent leurs souffles. Puis, lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, ils s'extirpèrent de leur cachette. Il était temps… Lançant un sourire de prédateur à Jûshirô, il lui souffla :

« Cours ! »

Leurs jambes les portèrent le plus vite possible jusqu'au portail. Pas de trou dans le grillage, cette fois. Pas le choix, donc. Grimmjow fit la courte échelle au porte-parole qui grimpa, non sans mal, les grilles métalliques. La panthère bondit à son tour, s'accrocha et passa le portail. Une fois de l'autre côté, il attrapa une fois de plus l'avant-bras de Jûshirô et ils s'élancèrent vers le bout de la rue. Enfin en sécurité, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le plus vieux était essouflé, mais, plantant son regard dans celui du bleuté, il éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Pourquoi tu te marres comme ça ? »

Jûshirô ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, entraîné dans un fou rire plutôt communicatif… En effet, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu :

« Allez, pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

Reprenant son souffle et son sérieux, le porte-parole lui sourit :

« Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas couru comme ça…

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?!

\- Ca me rappelle mes années lycées… Tout ce que j'ai pu faire comme imbécillités avec mon meilleur ami.

\- Toi, faire des conneries ? J'te crois pas !

\- Tu ne connais pas Shunsui.

\- Raconte ! J'veux tout savoir !

\- Eh bien, il y a par exemple eu la fois où… »

Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux de Jûshirô. Quelque chose d'infiniment triste et d'infiniment heureux. Une étincelle de vie qui se débattait. Entre les larmes. Il pleurait ? A peine. Juste quelques gouttes d'eau salée qui brouillaient ses iris.

Alors Grimmjow prit une décision. Peut être que ça le regardait pas. Peut être qu'il en avait rien à foutre. Mais Jûshirô Ukitake avait des problèmes. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il allait les lui faire oublier.

Et s'il fallait encore courir et sauter des grillages pour cela, il le ferait.

Ca lui rappellerait le bon vieux temps.


	17. Chapter 17 : Show me

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jûshirô Ukitake…**

**G x J**

Ils poussèrent la porte d'un petit café, recherchant la chaleur d'un endroit tranquille où discuter. La petite table au fond de la salle leur parut un endroit parfait. Ils s'assirent sans cesser de parler.

« J'te crois pas !

\- Je te jure ! On a failli mettre le feu au lycée, tout ça pour un petit feu d'artifice…

\- Tsss, sérieusement… »

Le serveur les interrompit en prenant leurs commandes. Lorsqu'il apporta le thé de Jûshirô et le café de Grimmjow, celui-ci glissa à son compagnon, avec un sourire carnassier que l'autre commençait à connaître :

« T'avais pas un truc à me montrer ?

\- C'est vrai… Je ne les ai pas sur moi…

\- Tsss, t'crois qu'tu peux m'échapper ? Où sont tes clichés ?

\- A mon hôtel. Tu sais, Grimmjow, je pourrai te les montrer plus tard, ça n'a pas d'imp…

\- Rien à foutre ! Moi, j'veux les voir ce soir !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, j'imagine ?

\- Non.

\- Alors laisse-moi finir ma tasse… »

Jûshirô essayait d'avoir l'air contrarié, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. L'insistance du jeune homme était amusante. Décidément, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Avalant la dernière gorgée de liquide chaud, il se leva, le bleuté à sa suite. Avant que le plus jeune n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et régla leurs consommations. Le sourire en coin qu'il jeta à Grimmjow aurait pu très bien s'accompagner d'un « Nananèreuh » et d'un tirage de langue en règle, mais le photographe ne se vexa pas : le porte-parole avait l'air d'oublier ses problèmes, et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Le métro qu'ils empruntèrent était plutôt vide, même si quelques passagers subsistaient. Dans leur wagon, un chanteur de rue dévoilait toute l'étendue de ses cordes vocales en massacrant allégrement « Bohemian Rhapsody » de Queen. Grimmjow lui aurait bien dit de fermer sa gueule, mais bon… Jûshirô reprenait en cœur :

« Goodbye, everybody, I got to go

Got to leave you all behind and face the truth… »

Il fredonnait à peine, mais il avait une assez jolie voix. Alors pour une fois, Grimmjow se tut.

Ils descendirent de la rame au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, et s'engouffrèrent dans la rue, balayée par une brise glacée et coupante. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à l'hôtel.

Ce n'était pas un hôtel luxueux, ni bas de gamme. C'était juste un petit immeuble qui paraissait chaud et confortable. Le genre d'endroit où l'on se sentait chez soi, peu importait si on était là pour une semaine ou deux mois. La gérante était une jeune femme rousse à très forte poitrine, avec un sourire un peu bête mais généreux, elle aussi originaire du pays du soleil levant. Elle fit tout de suite profondément chier Grimmjow. Surtout quand elle faillit leur sauter dessus en criant en japonais :

« Ohayo, Ukitake-samaaaa !

\- Bonsoir, Orihime-chan. » répondit le porte-parole en français.

Puis il mena son compagnon jusqu'à l'escalier, et enfin, à sa chambre.

Ça n'était pas très grand. C'était joliment meublé, et il y avait une odeur de cire un peu partout qui n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Ça lui rappelait les brocantes où Kensei l'emmenait, quand il était plus jeune. La chambre était séparée du petit salon où ils se trouvaient. Sur la table basse, juste devant le canapé, se trouvait une grande enveloppe marron. Grimmjow s'avança, et s'affala sur le sofa.

« Allez, montre ! »

En silence, Jûshirô lui désigna l'enveloppe. Le jeune homme la saisit, l'ouvrit, et en sortit une dizaine de carrés de papier glacé. Lentement, il les étala sur le bois verni.

**G x J**

Des arêtes brutes ou des courbes ondulées et mouvantes. Des lignes, du béton et du verre. Pas de visages, pas de corps. Rien que les formes géométriques et étouffantes de bâtiments amoncelés. Juste ces architectures cassantes, sans vie. Ces morceaux d'immeubles, ces fragments de maisons. Toute une ville couchée sur le négatif. Une ville immense, insaisissable, glacée. Pleine de reflets, de nuances étranges, déroutantes. Sous tous les angles, même les plus insaisissables. Mais il y avait une chose qui reliait toutes les photos entre elles.

C'était froid.

Cependant, les clichés étaient magnifiques. Pleins d'harmonie. Très classiques dans leur cadrage et leur composition, mais lumineux et colorés juste comme il était nécessaire. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui leur donnait une touche très professionnelle. Grimmjow aimait bien, mais sans plus. Ca ne le transportait pas, ça ne l'émouvait pas. Il reconnaissait leur qualité.

Il les reposa lentement sur la table. Et puis il vit la dernière photo, celle qui était restée au fond de l'enveloppe. Il la sortit délicatement et la regarda.

Wow. Ça , c'était légèrement déconcertant.

Une femme. Nue. Emmêlée dans un désordre de draps blancs. Très belle, à n'en pas douter. Endormie et sereine. Comme un rêve pas encore effacé.

Rouge comme il n'était pas permis de l'être, Jûshirô lui arracha le cliché des mains.

« Ce… c'est… j'avais oublié de l'enlever… »

Grimmjow étira un sourire de prédateur. Tiens donc… honteux, le petit Jûshirô ? On ne voyait pratiquement rien…

« Y'a pas de problèmes. J'pensais juste pas qu'tu prenais c'genre de photos. C'ta femme ?

\- Plutôt… une vieille amie…

\- Une amie ? 'Tain, t'es très proche de tes amies, toi…

\- Je… ça n'est pas drôle ! Et c'est personnel ! s'énerva le porte-parole.

\- Eh reste zen ! C'pas ma faute si c'était resté là ! »

Le bleuté avait haussé le ton. Un peu trop fort, apparemment.

« Je… je suis désolé, Grimmjow. Je suis fatigué. Tu veux bien rentrer chez toi ? soupira Jûshirô en détournant les yeux.

\- T'veux pas savoir c'que j'pense de tes photos ?

\- On verra ça une autre fois. Je t'appelle, d'accord ? »

Tout en parlant, il avait mené le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte.

« Au revoir, Grimmjow. Bonne nuit. »

Le battant se referma. Et il se retrouva planté là, tout seul dans le couloir.

« N'importe quoi… pensa-t-il en s'éloignant. Fait chier, il sait pas c'qu'il veut ! Tu m'emmerdes, Jûshirô Ukitake ! »

Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait réagi comme ça, cet imbécile ? Beaucoup de photographes faisaient du nu, ça n'était pas une honte ! Même si cette femme comptait pour lui, il n'y avait pas à s'énerver comme ça ! Et puis, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas dit des conneries… Enfin, pas trop quoi… Peut être un peu… Merde ! Rien à foutre ! Il en avait marre. Il rentrait chez lui.

**G x J**

Jûshirô fixait le morceau de papier glacé, assit dans ce grand fauteuil si chaleureux. Puis, pris par une colère soudaine, il le déchira en deux.

Elle… toujours là… toujours… pour ruiner sa vie, lentement et sûrement, sans même en avoir l'envie. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'elle l'appréciait malgré tout, et qu'il restait son ami. Mais savait-elle combien elle le faisait souffrir ?

Comment avait-il pu laisser… ça… dans l'enveloppe ? Quel imbécile ! C'était trop personnel, trop intime… Et Grimmjow l'avait vue, elle. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en faire pour ça, il savait que le jeune homme aurait compris. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il la cache.

Pourquoi son passé lui revenait-il toujours comme un boomerang ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste se rappeler les bons moments et oublier le reste, comme il l'avait fait une heure plutôt ? Ça s'accrochait à lui… ça le bouffait… Et ça lui faisait faire toutes les conneries possibles et imaginables. Est-ce que le jeune photographe mettrait fin à leur collaboration ? Quel dommage… ça avait si bien commencé…

Dans sa poitrine, il sentit l'air siffler douloureusement. Non, pas encore, pas maintenant…

**G x J**

**BOUH ! J'vous ai fait peur ? :P**

**Alors, ce petit chapitre 17 ? J'suis une sadique, je sais. Et j'en ai même pas honte !**

**Est-ce que vous aussi vous aimez quand tout n'est pas exactement comme on le voudrait, quand les personnages galèrent à s'entendre ? C'est pas drôle si c'est trop facile !**

**Et qu'est ce que vous pensez des photos de Jû ? Très différent de ce que fait Snowdrop, hein... En même temps il a sélectionné les clichés pour ça ! Hum, sauf le dernier bien sûr... Regrettable incident..**

**Allez, salut ! Bisou bisou !**

**(et oubliez pas ma review ! :P)**


	18. Chapter 18 : When monsters kill a child

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire (!) et violence (!)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jûshirô Ukitake…**

**x**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE !**

**Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette fic est classée en rating M. Ce chapitre risque d'être plus violent que les précédents, plus cru aussi. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment tourner ça... Je ne sais pas quelle est votre sensibilité personnelle, peut être que ça ne vous touchera pas, peut être que ça vous traumatisera (euh j'espère pas quand même O.o) alors je vous préviens. Jusqu'à maintenant, Citap? a été une fiction plutôt tranquille. Mais ce chapitre est un épisode charnière, et je me devais de le rendre violent et brutal. Je vous demande en tant que lecteur d'être vigilant et compréhensif. Merci.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**G x J**

Nel avait quitté Paris. Ichigo avait tenu sa promesse. Le petit mot posé sur la table de la cuisine indiqua à Grimmjow qu'elle avait pris des congés pendant deux semaines et qu'elle et son petit ami étaient partis se ressourcer à la campagne. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins une chose qui se déroulait comme prévu…

Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de courrier placée à côté du mot. Une enveloppe blanche sans destinataire ni expéditeur attira son attention. Il la saisit et l'examina.

« Encore un coup de Kensei ? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il l'ouvrit. Tomba sur le haut d'une photo. Ouais, sûrement Kensei. Peut être un truc de Snowdrop, ou d'un nouvel arrivant à l'ADP. Il tira le cliché de sa gangue de papier avec précaution.

« Putain de merde ! » lâcha-t-il violemment en plaquant l'image contre la table et en se levant sous l'effet de la colère, du dégoût et de la surprise.

Ces yeux. Ces yeux vides, sans vie, voilés. Ce petit visage tâché de sang. Ce visage qu'il reconnaissait. Et ce corps mutilé. Ce petit corps d'enfant lacéré, déchiré, presque anonyme, mais malgré l'horreur, malgré les blessures, Grimmjow savait qui était cette victime.

Aizen avait fait tuer le gosse. Et s'était offert l'immonde plaisir de le prendre en photo pour l'envoyer à Grimmjow.

« Connard, enfoiré, salopard, comment t'as pu… comment t'as osé… T'es vraiment qu'un monstre…»

Lentement, il détacha ses yeux de l'horrible image, puis l'approcha de l'évier. Sortit son briquet. Le cliché fut réduit en cendres, emportant dans les flammes ce qui persistait à rester collé sur sa rétine.

Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait une petite carte à liseré rouge.

« Tu vois, Grimmjow, les Espadas aussi s'essaient à l'art de la photographie. J'espère que tu apprécies notre cadeau.

Sôsuke.

P.S. : ceci n'est pas une menace. Il est trop tard pour les menaces. Désormais, la chasse est ouverte. »

Il ne brûla pas la carte. Ça lui était impossible.

**G x J**

« Putain de merde ! »

Sa main saisit le verre encore à moitié plein d'alcool et le balança contre le mur. Les éclats transparents et le liquide ambré explosèrent contre la peinture fatiguée, comme une étoile étalée dans l'air.

Ça brûlait dans sa poitrine, ça brûlait fort mais ça n'était pas de la douleur.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour la douleur.

Juste la haine, la colère, la rage. La Destruction. Tempête rugissante embrumée dans sa propre fureur, il se leva. La chaise heurta le sol en premier. Choc sourd. Puis les deux assiettes qui reposaient sur l'égouttoir la suivirent. Bruit d'un espoir qui se brise. Traversant les débris, insensible aux morceaux de porcelaine qui entamaient ses semelles, il s'échappa de la cuisine trop étouffante. Le salon commença à subir ses attaques. L'étagère si peu remplie où reposaient les livres de Nel s'abattit par terre, faisant dégringoler ses précieux ouvrages. Un cri rauque prit naissance dans le fond de sa gorge.

Hurler. Hurler pour faire sortir de ses yeux, de sa tête, ce voile rouge qui floutait tout. Hurler pour cesser d'être ce monstre, cette tornade sur le point de tout casser.

Un feulement sauvage, un rugissement de bête s'échappa enfin de ses lèvres, tandis que les dossiers de photos entassés sur le bureau volaient dans tous les sens.

Tous ces morceaux de papier, ces images, ces horribles images, elles ne servaient à rien. Rien du tout. Elles ne faisaient que dissimuler, encore et encore.

Alors, dans une sorte d'apaisement soudain, il s'assit par terre. Puis, mécaniquement, animé par une volonté à la fois glacée et dévorante, il se mit à déchirer un à un les clichés étalés autour de lui.

**G x J**

Le vide. Le vide dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête. Ne pas bouger, juste laisser les antidouleurs agir et se laisser porter par leur vague d'apaisement. Fermer les yeux. Dormir peut être. Sauf que voilà. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Tout chez Grimmjow le poussait à tout lui raconter, à le laisser entrevoir la vérité. A baisser le masque. Mais il avait peur. Comme d'habitude. Il n'était bon qu'à ça. Se cacher parce qu'il avait peur.

D'un seul coup, il se leva. C'en était assez.

« Jûshirô ! Secoue-toi, bon sang ! Tu es pire qu'un gosse ! »

Sa propre voix lui remit les idées en place, et dissipa instantanément les vapeurs d'inconscience que les comprimés laissaient dans son cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Tout était encore réparable.

Le téléphone lui apparut comme la solution la plus évidente. Tout serait plus simple à l'autre bout d'un fil. Sauf que dit comme ça, ça ressemblait à de la lâcheté. L'appeler ou lui envoyer un message, c'était encore se cacher.

Alors que faire ? Donner un rendez-vous, auquel le jeune homme ne viendrait sûrement pas, par fierté ? Essayer de le croiser à l'ADP ? Ou peut être…

Oui, ça c'était une bonne idée ! Rapidement, il saisit son portable et chercha dans son répertoire la personne qui l'aiderait.

« Allô, M. Muguruma ? C'est Jûshirô Ukitake. J'aurais un service à vous demander… »


	19. Chapter 19 : To burn with my memories

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire et violence**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jûshirô Ukitake…**

**NOTE ! : Vous pouvez lire ce chapitre en écoutant Radioactive d'Imagine Dragons**

**Réponse à la review de Guest : Ben ouais, ils l'ont fait. Belle bande de salopards, hein ? (tu as le droit de m'inclure dans le lot x)). La suite la voilà, on va voir si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais ...**

**G x J**

Quelques taches de lumière éparses éclairaient la rue par morceaux, laissant dans l'ombre chaque recoin, chaque renfoncement. Les immeubles bas et sombres écrasaient de leurs lourdes silhouettes les trottoirs. L'asphalte humide dégageait une odeur de terre sale et de chien mouillé. Des silhouettes difformes se déplaçaient dans les ruelles adjacentes, dans un murmure mystérieux.

Le tout sentait la misère, la lassitude et l'ennui. Et peut être un peu le danger.

Alors c'était dans ce quartier qu'habitait Grimmjow.

L'immeuble indiquée par Kensei Muguruma était petit, étroit sale, peu accueillant. L'escalier semblait un véritable coupe-gorge et les murs dégageaient une odeur rance et désagréable. Peu engageant…

Jûshirô monta les marches unes à unes, passant devant les paliers sans oser s'arrêter de peur de tomber nez à nez avec l'un des habitants. La faune qui vivait ici ne devait pas être agréable à rencontrer. Il luttait contre une peur grandissante dans son ventre, une crainte qui rongeait peu à peu son estomac, le faisait regretter son acte irréfléchi. Il n'aurait pas dû venir… Bien sûr, il se doutait que Grimmjow ne squattait pas dans un palace, mais il avait imaginé quelque chose de moins… enfin de plus… quelque chose d'autre que ça.

A l'étage indiqué, la porte de l'appartement n°6 était fermée à clé. Sa main se posa sur la sonnette, prête à appuyer. Mais un bruit à l'intérieur le figea.

Grimmjow riait.

D'un rire hystérique, cruel, satisfait, terrifiant, un rire qui dégoulinait le long du dos de Jûshirô dans un frisson glacé. Il riait, encore et encore, sans avoir l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Etait-ce à cause de leur dispute précédente ? Non, le jeune homme ne se serait pas mis dans un état pareil pour quelques mots un peu trop secs… si ?

Une odeur de brûlé l'interrompit, tandis que de l'autre côté un crépitement lointain s'élevait.

Il se mit à marteler le bouton de la sonnette.

« Grimmjow, que se passe-t-il ?! Ouvre ! Ouvre, bon sang, il y a le feu ! »

Le rire ne fit pas mine de s'arrêter, et les poings de Jûshirô s'abattirent contre le bois.

« OUVRE ! » hurla-t-il.

Aucune réponse, pas un mouvement. La porte restait désespérément close. Alors il recula. Elle n'avait pas l'air si solide que ça, les parties métalliques était rouillées et elle ne devait pas être très épaisse. Il prit son élan et percuta le battant.

Il crut que son épaule avait explosé sous le choc. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et il s'effondra par terre lorsque les gonds cédèrent, la porte l'emportant avec elle dans sa chute.

La fumée serpentait partout, s'infiltrait dans toutes les pièces, faisait de l'appartement son territoire en noircissant les murs, le plafond, le sol. Elle venait du salon. Se couvrant le visage de sa manche, Jûshirô se releva et courut vers le salon d'où elle semblait venir et où il entendait Grimmjow qui n'avait pas cessé de rire.

La pièce était plongée dans un brouillard toxique et gris qui collait aux vêtements. Au milieu, un tas de clichés déchirés brûlait en se recroquevillant. Assis à côté, Grimmjow. Le visage fou, les yeux perdus, un horrible rictus déformant ses lèvres, toujours emporté dans son fou rire hystérique, assis, tranquille et imperturbable. La toux qui le secouait ne le faisait pas s'arrêter, et sa voix perçait les tympans de Jûshirô.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, le plus vieux se précipita à la cuisine, cherchant un extincteur des yeux. Le sol était jonché de débris de vaisselle, et une chaise y gisait, comme un cadavre abandonné là. Que s'était-il passé ?! L'appartement avait l'air d'avoir subi l'assaut d'un gang ! Il évita les obstacles, repéra une bouteille d'eau vide et la remplit rapidement. Puis, désorienté par un vertige dû à la fumée, il avança tant bien que mal jusqu'au salon. Là, il renversa la bouteille sur le brasier, qui s'éteignit dans un murmure déçu.

Jûshirô s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

G x J

Vision rouge et floue. Qui était-il, cet homme à la silhouette impossible à reconnaître, qui était cette ombre blanche qui avait éteint le feu brûlant dans son ventre ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé se consumer dans l'incendie de ses souvenirs ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser retourner dans la poussière, là où il serait enfin tranquille ?

Menteurs, tous des menteurs ! Lui le premier… Toujours cachés derrière des masques, pour ne pas montrer le trou que la rue leur avait laissé à la place du cœur. Cette rue qui les avait vus naître, eux, les enfants de la violence, de la haine, du sang.

Alors, qui était-il, ce fantôme flageolant, pour décider que lui, Grimmjow, monstre destructeur à peine dissimulé derrière son appareil photo, avait le droit de vivre ?

Sa propre réaction ne l'étonna pas. Après tout, il n'était que Destruction.

Il saisit la silhouette par le col et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Va-t'en ! hurla-t-il. Va-t'en, qui que tu sois, va-t'en et laisse-moi crever ! J'en peux plus, de toute cette mascarade, et j'ai pas besoin d'un sauveur à la con ! Tu pouvais pas les laisser cramer, ces photos, et moi avec ?! J'suis fatigué ! J'ai plus envie de m'battre ! J'ai assez donné, j'veux plus voir crever tous ces gens autour de moi ! J'ai posé l'couteau il y a longtemps, mais c'est moi qui continue à les tuer, tu comprends ça ? C'est moi… J'suis un déchet… J'mérite que la mort ! »

L'homme respirait difficilement. Sa voix s'éleva, tremblante, rien qu'un murmure haché :

« Grimm… jow… C'est moi… Jûshirô Ukitake… Tu… Tu me fais mal, Grimmjow… »

Les mains du jeune homme s'ouvrirent, et Jûshirô s'affaissa sur le sol.

« Merde, merde, merde… fit le bleuté en se prenant la tête. Putain de merde, j'suis désolé… »

Il se sentait faible, sale, dégueulasse. Lui, d'habitude si fort, si provocateur, un fauve, un prédateur, un roi, il lâchait prise, il abandonnait. Il s'inclinait. Quelle merde… Il ne valait rien… Toute sa fierté brisée…

G x J

Son dos lui faisait mal. Appuyé contre le mur, il tenta de se relever, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient.

« Faut que tu t'casses, Jûshirô. Fallait pas m'sauver la peau, c'est dangereux... »

La voix de Grimmjow était rauque, agressive, encore emplie de colère.

« J'vais t'faire du mal. J'sais faire que ça.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu vas m'dire que j't'ai pas frappé ?

\- C'était sous le coup de la colère.

\- Ouais… La colère… C'est tout ce qu'il me reste après… après…

\- Après quoi ? Pourquoi serait-ce la seule ? On ne peut pas être empli seulement de haine. Si tu m'expliques, je pourrai peut être t'aider…

\- Personne peut m'aider. Kensei a essayé, j'ai fait que le foutre dans la merde. C'est dans mon sang, c'est la pourriture dégueulasse que m'ont laissée mon père et mon oncle. J'suis un fauve parce que j'suis né dans une jungle, et pour survivre fallait que j'bouffe tout l'monde. Mais depuis qu'on m'a mis dans une cage, j'lacère les gardiens du zoo, parce que j'sais rien faire d'autre… »

Le silence de Jûshirô était la meilleure des réponses. Alors Grimmjow se dit que, pour une fois, il pouvait bien raconter.

« J'suis né dans un appart' pourri d'la banlieue d'Paris. J'gueulais tellement fort qu'les voisins ont appelé les flics… »


	20. Chapter 20 : Take a look at my past

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire et violence**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jûshirô Ukitake…**

**G x J**

« Ma mère avait 17 ans, mon père 24. C'était un connard qui la tabassait et la violait aussi, sûrement. Alors quand elle est tombée enceinte, il est pas devenu moins con. Et puis quand l'gosse est arrivé, ça lui faisait un défouloir de plus. Il buvait même pas, l'salaud. Il avait pas d'excuse. Pendant six ans, il a cogné sur ma mère et sur moi. Là, ma sœur Nel a débarqué. La merde a continué. »

Flash. Les coups qui tombaient, encore et encore. La douleur, plantée dans la peau, qui réduisait les os en miettes. Les cris de sa mère mêlés aux hurlements de son père. Et les pleurs de sa sœur, en boucle.

« Le frère de ma mère était chef de gang dans la banlieue où on créchait. C'était l'genre de mec qui f'sait flipper tous les truands du quartier. Y'avait pas plus cruel et plus dangereux. Son gang, c'était l'Espada. Le pire de la faune de toute la banlieue. Et c'étaient pas juste des dealers de drogue. Non, c'étaient des tueurs, des vrais. Triés sur le volet pour intégrer d'abord les Arrancars, et puis l'élite. Mon oncle s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne les gosses au berceau, histoire d'avoir des recrues encore plus performantes. Alors il a commencé à s'intéresser à ma sœur et moi. »

Ce sourire paternel qu'il avait lorsqu'il leur rendait visite. Sa voix, profonde et douce, protectrice. Il leur avait promis la sécurité. La force. L'espoir. La vie. Celle que leur avait pris leur père.

« Sauf que mon vieux avait pas l'intention de nous lâcher entre les pattes d'un gangster. Voulait nous garder sous la main. Ma mère était d'accord avec lui, là-dessus. Pas question que son frère fasse de ses gamins des assassins… C'connard est pas allé chercher plus loin. Il a chargé un des Espadas de descendre ma mère. Sa sœur, putain, sa propre sœur… Mon père est devenu fou. Il a fait n'importe quoi et il nous a laissés à mon oncle. J'savais pas qu'c'était lui, l'responsable de la mort de maman. J'voulais crever celui qu'avait fait ça. Alors je m'suis dit que si je devenais un Espada, je serai assez fort pour retrouver c'salopard et lui faire la peau. J'avais 12 ans. »

La haine dans son cœur. Les premières rencontres avec les autres. Les regards qui évaluaient les capacités de chacun. Le premier échange avec Stark. La naissance d'une amitié.

« On était plusieurs à vouloir être les meilleurs. Je voulais être le n°6, mais un connard nommé Luppi me convoitait la place. On s'est foutu sur la gueule plus d'une fois. Pendant trois ans, je me suis entraîné comme un véritable tueur d'élite. Je tirais pas super bien, mais au corps à corps j'étais le meilleur. Au bout de deux ans, Nel a commencé aussi sa formation. Je mesurais pas ce que ça allait me coûter. Et puis un soir, j'avais 15 ans, mon oncle m'a chargé d'une mission. Il a dit que je deviendrai n°6 si je le faisais. Et qu'il m'aiderait à retrouver l'assassin de ma mère. Alors j'ai obéi. »

Les flammes. Les flammes. Rien que les flammes. Imprimées sur sa rétine.

« J'ai tué des gens. J'l'avais encore jamais fait. Tabasser des mecs, ouais. J'avais même failli crever l'œil d'un dealer qui m'avait cherché, au skeatpark. Mais tuer quelqu'un… J'étais encore un gosse. Ça m'a changé. J'étais plus le même. Je devenais fou. Partagé entre mon désir de vengeance et ce qu'il me restait de conscience. Et puis je voulais m'en sortir. Et je pensais que le seul moyen c'était de rester dans l'Espada. N°6, c'était une bonne place, même si j'avais dû descendre Luppi pour ça. Jusqu'à ce que débarque Kensei. Il était pas très prudent, à se balader comme ça dans l' Hueco Mundo. J'pense qu'il cherchait la merde pour trouver les gosses qui allaient avec. J'avais quoi, 22 ans ? J'étais qu'un gamin. J'connaissais de la vie que la violence et les guerres de gang. Il m'a montré autre chose. Avec un autre œil. Putain, j'avais jamais vu ça… »

La photo qui arrivait dans sa vie. La révélation.

« Alors j'ai pris mes affaires, mon peu d'fric, ma sœur, et j'ai foutu l'camp sans rien dire à personne. J'savais un bon tas de trucs sur les saloperies d'mon oncle parce qu'il me faisait confiance. J'lui ai bien fait comprendre par la lettre que j'ai laissée. Alors quand il a r'trouvé ma trace, il nous a foutu la paix. Jusqu'à un certain point… Dès que j'ai été libre, même si j'avais perdu un tas de trucs, et notamment un semblant d'famille, je m'suis lancé dans la vie. Kensei nous a vachement aidés. Nel a fait des p'tits boulots, moi aussi. Elle s'est trouvé un mec génial. J'ai trimé comme un malade pour faire ce que je voulais : d'la photo. J'ai mitraillé. Partout, tout l'temps. J'ai pris les rues, j'ai pris les gens, mes coups d'un soir, Kensei, ma sœur, Paris, la banlieue, le soleil, la pluie, les cimetières, les HLM… Je m'suis pas posé d'question. On a trouvé c't'appart', il est un peu pourri mais au moins c'est chez nous. Mais personne voulait d'mes clichés. C'était pas assez grand public, trop banlieusard. Ça m'ressemblait trop. »

Ouais, ça il s'en souvenait. La mine désolée des directeurs de galeries. Leurs messes basses. Les coups de téléphone. Les heures passées à attendre les coups de téléphone. Les mails sans réponse. La frustration. Et les jobs qui s'enchaînaient parce qu'il n'était pas foutu de la mettre en veilleuse.

« J'en pouvais plus. J'étais à deux doigts de refaire des conneries. Mon oncle m'a remis un coup de pression. J'ai eu peur. Ouais, pour la première fois d'ma vie, j'ai eu peur. Parce que je tenais enfin à quelque chose : ma sœur, Kensei, et la photo. Et là, t'as débarqué. T'as débarqué et t'as tout chamboulé. J'voulais rencontrer Snowdrop, moi, j'étais déçu qu'tu sois seulement son porte-parole. Mais… t'as un truc, Jûshirô. Un truc qui m'fascine. T'es pas si vieux qu'ça, mais on dirait qu't'as vécu plus que tout le monde. Et tu m'as donné ma chance. J'sais pas ce qui t'as fait miser sur un p'tit con comme ça, mais tu sais pas le nombre d'emmerdes que tu vas t'attirer si on continue de bosser ensemble. On f'rait mieux d'arrêter, même si j'adorais ça. Ça risque de devenir dangereux pour toi. »

Il avait conclu rapidement, comme on balance une vérité pour éviter de se brûler avec. Bien sûr qu'il voulait continuer de travailler avec lui. Bien sûr. Mais cette volonté se transformait, au fil des jours, en faiblesse. Ce n'était pas seulement professionnel, et c'était mal. C'était un nouveau point faible qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Aizen puisse atteindre.

Il fallait quand même qu'il dise encore quelque chose.

« T'sais… Mon oncle a décidé de m'traquer… Alors même si j't'aime bien… J'veux pas t'mettre en danger. Ça m'ressemble pas. J'm'attache pas. Y'a que ma mère, ma sœur et Kensei qui ont réussi ça. Et toi. J'sais pas ce que t'as de spécial. Mais j'veux pas qu'il t'arrive une merde. J't'aime bien. J't'aime plus que bien même. Putain, qu'est ce que je raconte comme conneries… »

Silence de son compagnon. Comme durant tout son monologue, d'ailleurs.

« Jûshirô ?

\- Grimmjow… c'est une déclaration ? »

Bordel. Il était pas dans la merde…


	21. Chapter 21 : Don't leave me on my own

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire et violence (et accessoirement yaoi)  
**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jûshirô Ukitake…**

**G x J**

_Silence de son compagnon. Comme durant tout son monologue, d'ailleurs._

_« Jûshirô ?_

_\- Grimmjow… c'est une déclaration ? »_

_Bordel. Il était pas dans la merde…_

« Grimmjow, je… Ecoute…

\- Sérieux, laisse tomber, j'raconte que des conneries. J'veux dire, j'comprends qu'ça puisse te choquer que j'sois un mec et que… 'fin… tu vois… J'sais qu't'es japonais, mais moi j'ai jamais été trop regardant sur le sexe pour ce genre de choses… C'est-à-dire que j'me suis jamais posé mais…

\- Grimmjow, s'il te plaît, écoute…

\- Putain tu dois m'prendre pour un salaud… Pas que j'en sois pas un, juste… Si j'te dis tout ça c'est que j'veux pas coucher… Euh nan c'est pas ça que j'veux dire ! 'Fin si mais… Putain j'y arrive pas !

\- Grimmjow, ça suffit ! »

Le jeune homme se tut. Il pouvait avoir de la voix, quand il voulait, Jûshirô…

« Voilà, c'est mieux. Calme-toi, arrête de paniquer pour rien, commença le plus vieux d'une voix douce. Je ne suis pas choqué, tu sais. J'ai beau être japonais, j'ai assez voyagé pour m'ouvrir un minimum. Alors non, le fait que tu sois homosexuel, ou bi, ou ce que tu veux, ne me pose pas de problème. Tu es mon ami, Grimmjow, et je te prends comme tu es. Je suis juste… un peu gêné par ce que tu m'avoues. Je ne suis pas vraiment en position de te… rendre ce que tu m'offres…

\- Ouais, en gros t'es en train d'me foutre un râteau, là ? »

Silence. Le ton agressif de Grimmjow avait jeté un froid.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça… reprit Jûshirô. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça…

\- Bah non c'est clair. T'es pas gay, ou alors t'es marié, ou bien t'aimes quelqu'un d'autre, ou tout simplement j'te plais pas. Du coup tu peux pas « me rendre ce que je t'offre ». T'sais, faut pas avoir de regrets, tu rates pas grand-chose… »

Son ton était amer, blessé.

« J'savais qu'ça finirait comme ça…

\- Ne dis pas ça… S'il te plaît…

\- Qu'est c'que tu veux que je dise ? De toute façon faut qu'tu t'éloignes de moi. C'trop dangereux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi…

\- T'as pas le choix, mon vieux. J'veux pas qu'il t'arrive un truc. Et puis j'aurais du mal à rester pote avec toi en sachant que tu m'as jeté. Putain de fierté…

\- Grimmjow, je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on partage tous les deux… Je… J'étais en pleine crise dans mon travail, et tu as redonné du sens à ce que je faisais. Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi…

\- Bah il faudra bien. J'démissionne.

\- Non, s'il te plaît ! Tu… Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

\- On s'connaît à peine, Jû… Moi, j'ai craqué, mais toi, pourquoi tu voudrais que je reste ?

\- Parce que… parce que… je… »

La question le déstabilisa. Après tout, pourquoi lui était-ce si difficile de perdre Grimmjow ? Pour finir le projet ? Ce n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres, avortés avant d'avoir vu le jour ou détruits en cours de route. Parce que c'était un ami ? Pourtant il en avait perdu, des amis, sans que ça lui pose tant de problèmes. Shunsui était resté, et le perdre serait une épreuve terrible, mais ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Son amitié avec Grimmjow était beaucoup plus récente, beaucoup moins forte. Et ce n'était pas exactement de l'amitié, si ? Plus une sorte de partenariat.

Rien ne lui venait. En tout cas, rien de plausible. Aphone, incapable de répondre, il suivit des yeux le jeune homme qui sortait du salon.

« Allez, casse-toi… Me fais pas souffrir… J'déteste être faible comme ça… »

A regrets, il obéit. Alors c'était fini. Voilà, c'était la fin. Ses pas étaient difficiles, ils ne voulaient pas le mener hors de l'appartement. Sur le palier, il se retourna vers Grimmjow.

« Tu prends tes décisions bien trop vite. A force, tu vas te bouffer de remords…

\- Je m'gère, t'inquiètes.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure…

\- Vouloir se cramer la gueule pour protéger les autres, c'est aussi s'gérer.

\- Ne te détruis pas, Grimmjow.

\- On va pas s'quitter sur un « Prends soin de toi », quand même ? Ca fait vieux téléfilm romantique à la con…

\- Prends soin de toi.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Jû.

\- Je sais… »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis la porte à moitié défoncée se referma. Incapable de quitter les lieux, Jûshirô s'assit dans l'escalier et se prit la tête à deux mains.

De l'autre côté de la cloison de bois, Grimmjow se laissa glisser le long du mur, le regard perdu.

**G x J**

Il était con.

Ouais, c'était bien comme déduction. Con comme un balai. Un abruti de première.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait sorti cette pseudo-déclaration ? Au départ il voulait juste raconter sa vie, avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager un peu de son passé merdique Lâcher prise pour mieux se reprendre en main. Mais c'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait rien pu maîtriser.

Et le pire c'est qu'il le pensait vraiment. Lui, Grimmjow, l'éternel célibataire, toujours à courir les bars pour se dégoter une nouvelle proie, il avait fait une déclaration.

Il ne savait pas encore si c'était vraiment de l'amour. Peut être que c'était juste une très forte amitié, combiné au fait que Jûshirô était plus qu'agréable à regarder. Mais quand il était avec lui, il se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus besoin de garder son masque, de se protéger. Il pouvait être lui-même. Et puis le porte-parole avait un petit côté fragile, mais déterminé à survivre et à se battre qui plaisait au jeune homme. Il avait envie de le protéger, de le voir sourire et rire avec lui, de partager des moments ensemble. De l'avoir pour lui tout seul…

« Bordel, j'raconte n'importe quoi… Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, Jû ? »

Peut être qu'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir. Peut être que c'était la dernière fois qu'il lui parlait. Et la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dit, c'était « Tu m'emmerdes » ?! Il s'en voulait.

En même temps, il avait sa fierté. Et le râteau monumental qu'il s'était pris ne lui avait pas vraiment fait plaisir. Mais est ce que ça valait la peine de se brouiller avec lui ?

De toute façon, il fallait l'éloigner… Rapport à Aizen, l'Espada, tout ça. Trop dangereux.

Oui, mais se dire qu'il ne reverrait jamais le porte-parole, ça lui foutait un coup… Peut être qu'il pouvait encore le rattraper ? Lui demander des excuses, se faire pardonner ? Et lui rouler la pelle du siècle histoire de lui montrer ce qu'il ratait ?

« T'es qu'un salopard, Grimm… Il te repousse et toi tu penses qu'à l'embrasser… »

Non, c'était trop tard. Il fallait accepter ça. Pour Jûshirô et sa santé. Et pour sa propre fierté.

**G x J**

Impossible de partir. De laisser derrière lui cette porte dégondée, d'oublier ce qu'il y avait derrière. D'abandonner la partie aussi rapidement, pour quelques mots échangés sèchement. Ce n'était qu'une petite dispute, même pas en fait ! Il lui avait juste dit… ce qu'il disait à chaque fois.

Qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Alors, si tout était comme les autres fois, pourquoi ne lui tournait-il pas le dos définitivement, comme d'habitude ?

Les paroles de Shunsui tournaient dans sa tête. Tapé dans l'œil ? Il n'avait pas une grande expérience amoureuse, mais il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, non ? En y repensant, la seule personne qui avait vraiment compté dans ce sens-là pour lui, c'était Retsu. Mais combien de fois avait-il apprécié le physique d'un homme, dans la rue ? Combien de fois s'était-il senti troublé ? Plusieurs, sans aucun doute. Chaque fois cependant, il avait repoussé l'idée.

Le souvenir de son ancien amour le hantait. Il ne pouvait qu'aimer une femme, une qui lui ressemblerait, qui tiendrait son souvenir vivant tout en le rendant plus supportable.

Mais à présent il fallait qu'il cesse de se voiler la face. Il était indéniablement attiré par Grimmjow. Physiquement, au moins. Et le jeune homme le fascinait, mentalement.

Bon, ça, c'était dit. Un pas de plus vers sa décision.

Que faire, à présent ? Le jeune homme l'avait repoussé, vexé. Pouvait-il se présenter comme une fleur, susurrer quelques mots et rabibocher leur amitié ? Il en doutait.

Présenter ses excuses ? Pourquoi pas. Peut être les accepterait-il. Mais Grimmjow paraissait déterminé à couper tout lien avec lui. A le « protéger ».

S'il savait… s'il savait tous les dangers qu'il avait encouru dans la peau de Snowdrop, toutes les situations périlleuses dont il s'était sorti in extremis. Il ne savait pas non. C'était bien ça le problème.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Oui, sa décision était prise. Il ne reculerait pas.

Jûshirô se leva, et ouvrit la porte.

« Grimmjow… »

**GxJ**

Le bruit des gonds grinçants le fit sursauter. Lui ? Encore là ?

« Jûshirô ? » lâcha-t-il.

Le porte-parole eut un sourire un peu tordu, comme cassé.

« Grimmjow… Je dois te dire une chose… »

Mais le jeune homme n'écouta pas la suite. Il ne croyait pas au destin, mais là, il ne fallait pas qu'il loupe sa chance. Il n'en aurait pas d'autre.

« Prends tes couilles à deux mains, bordel ! » se dit-il.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, prit le visage du plus vieux dans ses mains, et l'embrassa.

**GxJ**

**Aha ! J'vous ai manqué, hein ? :D**

**Hé non, je n'abandonne pas la fic ! Hors de question ! Je suis rentrée en prépa, ça va être chaud, mais je vous promets de boucler cette fiction coûte que coûte !**

**J'avais peu de motivation au départ, mais j'ai relu toutes vos reviews, et elle m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur.**

**Sinon, qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette fin ? J'vous ai eu(e)s, hein !**

**Allez, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	22. Chapter 22 : Do you wanna try ?

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire, violence et yaoi**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jûshirô Ukitake…**

**G x J**

Tout était emmêlé dans sa tête. Quelque chose avait bousculé toutes ses idées bien rangées sur leurs étagères, et tout était tombé sur le sol.

Grimmjow l'embrassait.

Et ce n'était pas désagréable. Difficile à décrire, en fait… Chaud… Humide… Vorace… Mais c'était trop brusque, trop soudain. Il venait à peine d'accepter le fait d'être attiré par un homme, et il se faisait sauter dessus ?!

Non c'était définitivement trop pour lui.

Il repoussa le jeune homme.

« Calme-toi, bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Cette exclamation doucha l'enthousiasme du bleuté. Il avait peut être fait une connerie, en fait…

« Bah j'me suis dit que j'aurais pas d'seconde chance et qu'au moins j't'aurais montré c'que j'valais… »

Vu l'expression de Jûshirô, ça lui paraissait une beaucoup moins bonne idée, d'un coup…

Celui-ci hésitait entre s'énerver contre son compagnon ou exploser de rire.

« Et toi, pourquoi t'es revenu ? »

Le plus vieux soupira :

« Comment expliquer ça… Ca te paraîtra forcément rapide comme revirement, et bizarre, mais j'ai toujours trop hésité, pris mes décisions trop tard. Alors je ne veux pas attendre. Je ne veux pas suivre la raison. Je veux prendre cette décision là, ici, maintenant, tout de suite. J'ai pris conscience d'une chose : je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, et ce qui me motive, c'est clairement plus que de l'amitié. Il faut que je l'accepte. C'est… presque fait. Mais ce que tu attends de moi, Grimmjow, c'est trop. Tu vas beaucoup trop vite pour moi. J'ai besoin de temps. Oui, je sais, c'est ironique, puisque c'est moi qui veux régler les choses rapidement. Je… il y a tellement de moments de ma vie qu'il faudrait que je te raconte pour que tu comprennes ce que je veux te dire… Les relations amoureuses, ça n'a jamais été mon fort… »

Son regard fuyait, ne croisait jamais celui du photographe. Ses mains se tordaient, se cherchaient pour s'accrocher l'une à l'autre.

« Tes mots… certes maladroits… m'ont fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Et je ne veux plus m'enfermer dans le passé. Je veux me délivrer d'un fantôme qui me hante depuis trop longtemps. Et si tu peux m'y aider… Je tente le coup. Je veux continuer à travailler avec toi. Et si pour ça il faut que je te donne ce que tu attends de moi… On verra bien. Peut être que ça ne me déplaira pas. J'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux finir ce projet, et guérir. »

Soudain ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Grimmjow, et s'y plantèrent. Profondément.

« Tu acceptes ?

\- Accepter quoi ? D'avoir une chance d'être exposé ? De bosser avec toi ? De passer du temps avec toi, d'essayer quelque chose ? J'ai passé ma vie à essayer des trucs, putain. En plus avec toi j'ai peut être la chance de rencontrer mon maître, le mec qui m'a tout appris… Alors j'vais pas cracher dessus, tu crois quoi ? Tu parles que j'accepte ! »

Le grand sourire félin du jeune homme se planta dans le cœur du porte-parole qui accusa le coup. Après tout, c'était ce que Grimmjow voulait par-dessus tout… Alors lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ?

« Je suis Snowdrop. », c'était facile, non ? C'était ce qu'il voulait annoncer au départ. Mais tout s'était emballé et… Et maintenant ? Après ce baiser, cette discussion, cet arrangement bancal mais bien réel ? Trois minuscules mots…

Alors il l'entendit, ce souvenir, dégringolant comme une cascade dans son esprit, demandant avec empressement :

« Allez montre, montre-moi, Jû, je veux voir ! Montre-moi comment je suis ! Suis-je belle ? Oh oui, forcément, je le suis toujours sur tes photos ! Montre-moi, cher Perce-Neige ! »

Les trois petits mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Tout ce qui sortit fut :

« Il est tard. Je dois rentrer. Je suis heureux que cette histoire se soit arrangée. Je t'appelle demain ? »

Sa voix sonnait atrocement sèche et froide. Grimmjow sembla troublé, puis haussa imperceptiblement les épaules avant de proposer :

« Okay… Si tu veux dormir ici, y'a pas de…

\- Non, ça va aller. Merci. »

Son sourire effaça les derniers restes de souvenirs, ainsi que le ton glacé qui avait malgré lui accompagné ses propos. Il hésita un moment, puis enlaça brièvement le jeune homme, avant de quitter l'appartement.

« Au revoir… »

G x J

« Putain… »

Ouais, il avait du bol. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Si on pouvait appeler ça de la chance. Mais dans ce cas-ci, ouais.

D'une, Jû était revenu, et avait arrangé les choses d'un claquement de doigt. Bon, il avait été un peu froid avant de partir, mais ça pouvait s'expliquer. Grimmjow n'avait même pas eu à s'excuser. Ce qui, évidemment, lui enlevait une grosse épine du pied, vu que ce n'était pas spécialement son point fort.

De deux, il avait toujours une chance d'être exposé et n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air. Peut être même aurait-il l'honneur de rencontrer Snowdrop…

De trois, il avait embrassé Jûshirô. Pas la « pelle du siècle » qu'il imaginait, mais il l'avait fait. Et le porte-parole ne s'était pas barré en courant ! Mieux, il lui avait avoué qu'il lui plaisait (de ce qu'il en avait compris…) et lui avait proposé un semblant de… truc… enfin il avait pas dit non, quoi !

Alors ouais, le revirement soudain et l'attitude distante Jûshirô l'avait étonné, et c'était évident que son passé devait expliquer pas mal de choses, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Oh non ! Il était prêt, cette fois-ci. Il avait une proie à attraper, un projet à mener à bien, des photos à prendre… Il allait en profiter pleinement, se donner à fond !

Enfin… après avoir fait un brin de ménage, bien sûr.

G x J

La nuit s'accrochait à ses pas. Elle recouvrait sa silhouette de son manteau froid pour mieux le garder entre ses hanches de mère indigne. Se réfugier au cœur de son silence à nouveau. Essayer d'oublier les larmes qui coulaient.

Il ne pouvait pas. S'il lui disait, tout tournerait comme avec Retsu. Et c'était hors de question. Il fallait qu'il se protège. Mais il ne voulait pas pour autant renoncer à Grimmjow. Alors il ferait avec. Comme d'habitude.

C'était comme ça qu'il vivait, depuis qu'elle l'avait brisé. Il avait beau essayer de changer les choses, ça ne marchait pas.

Pour une fois, il s'en remettrait un peu à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais juste un peu.


	23. Chapter 23 : They don't deserve it

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire, violence et yaoi**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jûshirô Ukitake…**

**GXJ**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : Je précise que le point de vue de Grimmjow exprimé dans ce chapitre à propos des gens qu'ils vont rencontrer (je spoile pas :P) n'est absolument pas le mien. Je suis pour la tolérance et la bienveillance entre tous les êtres humains, et en cela je rejoins l'avis de Jûshirô. Mais rien n'est perdu pour notre Chaton Bleu :)**

**G x J**

La sonnerie de son téléphone le réveilla. Il n'avait clairement pas assez dormi… Il décrocha à contre cœur.

« Ouais ?

\- Grimmjow ? C'est Jûshirô. Je te réveille ? »

La voix du porte-parole semblait beaucoup plus détendue que la veille. Il allait mieux. Ils allaient pouvoir se remettre au boulot.

« Ouais, mais tu fais bien. T'es en ville ? Y'a du bruit autour de toi.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien que tu me rejoignes. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. On pourra manger un morceau là-bas, vu qu'il est déjà 11 heures. »

Le sourire dans la voix du plus vieux se fit clairement entendre.

« Ok, ça me va, je te rejoins dès que je suis prêt. T'es où ? »

**G x J**

Les bords de Seine étaient toujours bondés. Les Parisiens courraient en tous sens, tout le temps, partout, insensibles au calme des eaux vertes qui coulaient juste à côté.

Il n'y avait personne au lieu de rendez-vous. Du moins c'est ce que Grimmjow croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle :

« Grimmjow, ici ! »

Il se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde et fit un signe de main à Jûshirô qui l'attendait en contrebas. Il portait son éternel long manteau noir et une écharpe grise.

« Je descends ! » lança le jeune homme.

Il le rejoint rapidement et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Le porte-parole semblait reposé et serein à nouveau. Prêt à reprendre la route.

« J'ai pensé à une petite balade sur les quais avant de manger… Et ensuite je t'emmènerai faire des photos !

\- Ok, allons-y ! »

**G x J**

Leurs pas sur le pavé étaient étrangement coordonnés. Ils marchaient au bord de l'eau, tranquillement, sans se soucier de leur destination. Un vent froid ébouriffait leurs cheveux. Jûshirô attacha les siens, et Grimmjow le trouva beaucoup plus jeune, d'un coup. L'eau n'était ni pure, ni belle, mais elle était là, paresseuse, docile, calme. Le silence était de mise, mais il n'était ni gêné, ni gênant. La rumeur de la foule et de la rue un peu plus haut était étouffée. Ils se sentaient séparés du monde, en apesanteur. Loin, loin de tout le reste.

Un moment d'accalmie, une pause, une respiration avant de replonger sous l'eau, dans la tempête. Un souffle d'air salvateur qu'ils aspiraient avec avidité, mais lentement, profondément. Profitant de chaque seconde. Un asile éphémère.

Leurs mains auraient pu se trouver, se lier, s'enlacer. Mais elles n'en firent rien, de peur d'aller trop vite, de briser la paix. Grimmjow se disait que la guimauve, ce n'était pas pour lui. Jûshirô pensait au regard des passants.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier qui leur permettrait de remonter vers la civilisation, ils échangèrent un regard. Voilà. L'instant avait passé. Il fallait y retourner. Dommage.

Ils gravirent les marches une à une.

**G x J**

« Quoi ?! T'as jamais mangé de panini ?! Mais t'as raté ta vie !

\- Merci, Grimmjow, ça fait toujours plaisir…

\- Nan mais t'inquiètes. On va arranger ça maintenant. »

Il attrapa le plus vieux par le bras, et l'entraîna dans une petite rue adjacente. Ils allaient bien tomber sur une sandwicherie…

En effet, au bout de quelques mètres, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Et remercia les coins à touristes de Paris. Vraiment.

« Bon, fit-il en se tournant vers Jûshirô. T'aimes le fromage ?

\- Ca va…

\- Et la tomate ?

\- Euh… oui…

\- Alors vous nous mettrez deux paninis tomate mozzarella et une bouteille d'eau. » lança-t-il au vendeur.

Celui-ci haussa le sourcil devant l'absence de politesse, et nota la commande. Au bout de quelques minutes, leur repas fut près. Grimmjow paya, et ils commencèrent à manger en se mettant en route.

« L'endroit où je veux t'emmener est plus loin sur le bord de la Seine, expliqua Jûshirô.

\- Ok. Ca te plaît ?

\- Mmmh, c'est pas mauvais.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est juste trop bon !

\- Un vrai gamin, hein, rit le plus vieux.

\- Il faut bien l'être de temps en temps, quand un connard vous en a empêché.

\- Grimmjow…

\- Sinon, tu m'embarques où ? »

Le porte-parole eut un sourire mystérieux :

« Aha, surprise, surprise… »

**G x J**

Même vu du dessus, le pont ne semblait pas accueillant. Sa masse lourde et grise, jetée en travers de la Seine comme un géant mort, plombait le paysage. Les voitures y passaient à toute vitesse, dégageant une fumée nauséabonde. Les gens sur les trottoirs ressemblaient à des courants d'air, fuyant, effacés, indifférents, froids. Paris, ville terne et sans éclat loin de la lumière des beaux quartiers. Ils étaient pourtant tout près ! Mais certains endroits étaient comme isolés, un monde triste, à part, oublié.

« C'est moche.

\- Oui.

\- Depuis quand tu veux photographier des trucs moches ? J'ai vu que tu aimais les bâtiments, mais bon…

\- On ne va pas s'occuper du pont, Grimmjow.

\- Ah.

\- On va descendre en dessous.

\- Ah.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

\- J'sais c'qu'on trouve sous les ponts de Paris…

\- Viens. »

Ça ressemblait au dialogue d'un mauvais film. Mais le plus jeune se doutait de ce que Jû voulait lui montrer. Et sérieusement… Il avait pas envie.

**GxJ**

Il devait y avoir cinq tentes, blotties les unes contre les autres. Cinq petites vieilles tremblotantes dans le vent froid de l'hiver. Dans l'une d'entre elles, on entendait une femme parler, et une petite fille lui répondre, gazouillant dans une langue roulante comme les vagues. Un homme assis à l'entrée du petit camp, se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Son visage aux accents durs était éclairé par deux yeux chaleureux.

Dans un français approximatif, il leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Jûshirô commença à lui expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient, essayant d'être le plus simple et le plus clair possible. Grimmjow détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Ca le débectait. Le meilleur argument du porte-parole fut de proposer à l'homme de l'argent, en échange des photos qu'il voulait faire. Celui-ci lui sourit. Le plus jeune attrapa son compagnon par le bras :

« Jû, faut que j'te parle.

\- Je reviens, monsieur. »

Le japonais le suivit un peu à l'écart.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'veux pas.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'veux pas prendre de photos de ces gens.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- J'fais pas dans l'pathétique, moi. J'veux photographier des gens qui s'battent, qui s'laissent pas faire, pas des loques qui font la manche et qui veulent pas s'sortir de la merde. Ils m'inspirent que du mépris, tes Roumains.

\- Turcs.

\- J'm'en fous ! C'est pas l'problème de la nationalité. J'en ai rien à foutre d'où ils viennent. Ça change rien. Ils sont passifs. Ils sont pathétiques. Je sais c'que c'est que d'être dans la merde, et y'a rien de pire que d'vivre sur la générosité des gens. J'veux pas les prendre en photo, j'refuse de leur faire cet honneur, ils le méritent pas. »

Le silence et l'expression de Jûshirô était assez explicite.

« J't'ai choqué ?

\- Oui. Oui, Grimmjow. Franchement, je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide, cruel et égoïste. Tu juges sans connaître, sans savoir ce qu'ils ont vécu, et tu ne fais que comparer leur combat au tien, décidant arbitrairement que tu as plus lutté qu'eux. Tu ne cesses de te plaindre à Kensei des directeurs qui te jugent sur tes origines, ta classe sociale. Et tu reproduis leur attitude, tu penses comme eux. Tu me déçois tellement… »

Grimmjow aurait voulu répliquer. Lui dire qu'après tout, il s'en foutait. Que personne ne lui dictait ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il avait à faire. Que c'était pas un vieux comme lui qui changerait sa vision de ces insectes méprisables. Mais le porte-parole s'était éloigné, coupant là la discussion.

« Putain… » grogna-t-il en essayant de le rattraper.

**GxJ**

Le japonais s'adressait à nouveau à l'homme. Celui-ci paraissait plutôt enthousiaste, et lui serra la main. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel. Plus borné qu'un gosse ! Enervé, il s'approcha d'un pas autoritaire, décidé à dire à Jûshirô ce qu'il pensait, puis à se casser, dans une sortie des plus majestueuses. Sauf que quelque chose se mit en travers de sa route. Une femme, recouverte d'un poncho informe, gris et troué, qui lui faisait un corps flou. Elle tendait vers lui, de ses mains abîmées, un verre rempli de liquide fumant. Une tasse de thé, sans doute. Elle souriait. Et ce sourire le mit hors de lui.

Il la poussa violemment, la projetant à terre.

« Dégage ! »

Le regard outré de Jûshirô l'épingla. Puis suivit une petite voix gazouillante, proférant avec haine une bordée de ce qui semblait être des insultes en turc. Une minuscule tempête de cheveux et de poings atterrit dans ses jambes. Elle martela ses genoux et ses cuisses, tout ce qui était à sa petite portée, sans cesser de vociférer. Grimmjow, surpris, recula.

Alors la minuscule tempête releva les yeux, et les planta dans les siens. C'était une gamine, de 6 ans à peine. Sale, barbouillé, portant une robe reprisée de partout, recouverte d'un manteau de grosse laine. Ses petits poings serrés cachés dans des moufles, elle le fixait. Visage grave, cheveux emmêlés, et des yeux noirs comme l'encre. Regard de colère, de révolte, d'indignation. L'orage miniature eut une expression dégoûtée en le regardant. Et elle lui cracha dessus.

Il en resta bouche bée.

**GxJ**

Jûshirô se tendit. Connaissant Grimmjow, ça risquait de mal se finir. Il se tenait près à intervenir s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre la fillette ou ses parents. La mère se releva précipitamment, formulant une dizaine d'excuses à la minute, paniquée, effrayée. Le père, lui, fronça les sourcils, et s'avança de quelques pas. Tension, électricité dans l'air.

Puis le jeune homme bougea. Lentement. Il s'agenouilla. Très lentement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et étira un sourire.

« T'es un tigresse, toi ! Ca m'plaît ! C'quoi ton nom ? »

Toute la pression s'échappa d'un coup. La fillette fit la moue, et resta silencieuse, mais Jû lâcha un rire, soulagé. Il saisit son appareil, et lança gaiement :

« Dites « cheese » ! »


	24. Chapter 24 : Learning

**Titre : Can I take a photo ?**

**Pairing : Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Jûshirô Ukitake**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : langage vulgaire, violence et yaoi**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo-sama**

**Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'une photo ? C'est capter un instant furtif pour le montrer à tous. Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'a bien compris et veut dévoiler au monde la banlieue qui l'a vu naître et le milieu dont il est issu. Malheureusement, son travail n'est pas reconnu et rien ne va pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le fragile Jûshirô Ukitake…**

**G x J**

« Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir appris quelque chose.

\- De rien alors.

\- C'bizarre.

\- Je sais, c'est toujours étrange d'apprendre quelque chose, quoi que ce soit.

\- P't'être… P't'être que y'a pas besoin de se battre comme je l'ai fait pour se battre. Qu'il y a d'autres moyens.

\- Tu ne t'en doutais pas ?

\- T'sais pas le nombre de choses que j'ai jamais apprises. J'suis pas allé longtemps à l'école. Ils m'ont bandé les yeux comme à un putain de cheval, j'ai jamais vu que ce qu'ils voulaient bien que je vois. J'ai cru que la violence était la seule porte de sortie. Pour s'arracher d'la misère. Ces gens, là… J'pensais que la misère leur allait. Plus que m'faire pitié, ils m'dégoûtaient. Mais… ils sont sans doute pas comme ça…

\- Certains, si. Tu tomberas toujours sur des gens qui profitent du système, de la société. Mais ils ne représentent qu'une minorité de tous ceux que cette même société aide. Ceux-là méritent, ont vraiment besoin de cette aide. Ce serait injuste, et stupide, de mettre tout le monde dans le même sac à cause de quelques arnaqueurs qui nous font douter du bien fondé de notre générosité. Il faut continuer de donner, d'aider, de soutenir, sans tenir compte de ce que nous perdons.

\- Mouais, c'pas exactement ce que je disais, mais bon… T'es un peu trop gentil quand même. Ça m'étonnerait pas que tu t'sois déjà fait avoir par quelqu'un.

\- …

\- J'ai raison, hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

\- Donc j'ai raison !

\- Grimmjow, tu es pire qu'un gosse.

\- Hey, t'en vas pas ! J'voulais pas t'vexer ! »

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour du banc sur lequel ils discutaient et rejoignit Jûshirô qui s'éloignait.

« Fais pas la gueule ou j'vais croire que t'as changé de sexe. T'es pire qu'une gonzesse.

\- Pour ton bien, je ne relèverai pas l'extrême misogynie de ce que tu viens de dire.

\- T'changes de sujet. Tu fais la gueule ? »

Le porte-parole lui offrit un sourire, difficilement réprimé.

« Non, je ne fais pas la gueule.

\- Tant mieux. Tu rentres chez toi ?

\- Oui, Shunsui m'a proposé de manger avec lui. Oh, et je serai absent pendant cinq jours. J'ai des choses à régler avec une salle d'expo.

\- Wow, Snowdrop prépare un nouveau truc ou c'est pour nous ?

\- Ahaaa… Devine toi-même.

\- Tsss, Jûshirô Ukitake, tu m'tapes sur le système avec tes mystères.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Même pas un indice ?

\- N'insiste pas.

\- Bon… Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Ca va, merci. Rentre chez toi.

\- On s'appelle pour le prochain rendez-vous ?

\- Disons ça. A bientôt !

\- Salut ! »

**GxJ**

Son portable vibra dans sa poche alors qu'il suivait le chemin de son quartier. Il n'était pas très tard, seize heures tout au plus. Grimmjow décrocha sans regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran :

« Grimm ! Tu m'expliques l'état de l'appart ? Le salon pue le cramé, y'a de la suie partout ! Et j'ai trouvé des assiettes cassées dans la poubelle ! On s'est fait attaquer ou quoi ? Faut décidément que t'apprennes à passer la serpillère…

\- Nel, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! T'es rentrée ?!

\- Ouais, Ichi a lâché le morceau sur tes petites manigances, môssieur Grimmjow ! Alors je suis rentrée illico ! Et t'as pas répondu ! Ramène ton cul à la maison IMMEDIATEMENT et explique moi ce bordel ! »

Sa sœur raccrocha violemment. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en caser une… Comme d'habitude. Il pressa le pas.

« Elle est salement en rogne… J'espère qu'elle sortira pas son flingue… »

**GxJ**

Jûshirô se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d'une pause. D'une vraie pause. Tout était arrivé trop vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de gérer. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Grimmjow, et qu'il fasse le point. Sur leur projet, sur sa photo, et sur ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Parce qu'il l'avait bien senti lorsqu'ils s'étaient promenés sur les quais, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il y avait quelque chose. Sauf que c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Peut être qu'il fallait en parler à Shunsui, avoir un point de vue extérieur. En tout cas, quelques jours sans le jeune photographe lui feraient du bien.

Et puis il fallait qu'il organise discrètement avec Kensei l'exposition qu'il prévoyait. Il fallait trouver la date, et ce n'était pas chose facile puisqu'il était loin d'être allé dans tous les endroits où il prévoyait de faire des photos. Il fallait aussi faire les affiches. Il hésitait encore à y apposer son véritable nom, ou bien le pseudonyme de Snowdrop. Après tout, si Grimmjow le découvrait au moment d'exposer, ce serait une belle surprise. Ou pas… Dans tous les cas, il devait choisir. Et rouver l'agencement, le design, la lumière…

Il avait du pain sur la planche, et il était excité comme un petit garçon la veille de Noël. Ce projet était vraiment une bonne chose.

**GxJ**

« On peut pas rester là… »

Neliel avait pâli en entendant les explications de son frère. Sa voix s'était faite grave et sérieuse, mais elle laissait paraître son angoisse. Grimmjow, dans un geste rare, la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Si on reste là, l'Espada va nous descendre, reprit-elle

\- J'suis d'accord, mais tu veux qu'on aille où ? Ils nous trouveront, peu importe où on ira…

\- Sois pas défaitiste, Grimm. Je sais pas, on peut demander à Ichi ou Kensei de nous héberger ?

\- T'veux vraiment les mettre en danger à cause de moi ? Déconne pas, Nel, J'ai merdé, faut que j'assume.

\- Ils sont tous en danger…

\- Faut qu'ils quittent la ville. Ils les laisseront partir, pas nous. Faut enlever à Aizen ce moyen de pression. Kensei, Ichi et sa famille, ils doivent partir.

\- Et le mec avec qui tu fais des photos ?

\- Jû ? Aizen le touchera pas. C'est le porte-parole d'un photographe super connu, ça ferait trop de grabuges. Et puis je tiens pas à lui comme je tiens à toi ou à Kensei. Il lui servirait pas. »

En tout cas, il espérait que c'était ce que pensait Aizen.

« Donc on fait quoi ? demanda la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre

\- Je sais pas… »

Le silence était lourd. Elle avait peur pour lui, il avait peur pour elle. Et ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient prêts à se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre. Alors ils cherchaient un moyen d'éviter ça. D'éviter d'autres pertes, d'autres souffrances. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Soudain, un éclair illumina le regard de Nel. Grimmjow fronça le sourcil :

« T'as une idée ?

\- Un peu, que j'ai une idée… »

**GxJ**

**Coucou ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! La prépa me prend beaucoup de temps et j'en ai donc moins pour écrire, mais la fic avance petit à petit. De toute façon j'ai déjà tout dans la tête, alors restez avec moi, vous aurez la fin un jour !**

**Vos reviews constantes me procurent beaucoup de courage et de motivation. Merci ! Je vous aime !**

**Et en ces temps sombres où les hommes ne savent plus parler qu'avec les bombes, il est important de s'aimer...**


End file.
